Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu! (REMADE)
by FrozenBurns
Summary: In acceptance of the hopeless pursuit of returning Aizen to his sanity, Kyōka Suigetsu manages to actually trick the Hōgyoku into giving her a chance at redemption, to find a new partner. However, the Hōgyoku noticed her true desire, and sent her back in time...to set things straight. "Hear me out...I am Toyoto Yoshio, former member of Squad Six. I bear you news...of your future."
1. Toyoto Yoshio

_**Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu! (REMADE)**_

 **Summary:** In acceptance of the hopeless pursuit of returning Aizen to his sanity, Kyoka Suigetsu manages to actually trick the Hogyoku into giving her a chance at redemption, to find a new partner. However, the Hogyoku noticed her true desire, and sent her back in time...to set things straight. "Hear me out...I am Toyoto Yoshio, former member of Squad Nine. I bear you news...of your future."

 **Characters:** [OC, Kyoka Suigetsu], K. Urahara, Y. Shihoin _; more OCs, Suì-Fēng_

 **Genres:** Romance, Adventure _; Comedy/Humor, Spiritual_

 **Rated:** T _; or M, depending on Future content._

 **Languages:** English : English _; Japanese (English, some Romaji), Spanish, German, French_

 **Crossover:** Bleach, _Soul Society Sectors (AU), Temporal Displacement (AU), the Gamer_

 **Beta:** Antex-The Legendary Zoroark

 **End Notes:** This is a rewrite of **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark** 's _"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!"_ I hope I will have done a great job in its remake.

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

 _ **Season 1: 40 Years too Young for Pendulum | Act 1: Shinō Academy**_

Hey, guys! I know you want me to work on _La Espada de Sacrificia_ , but, don't worry, I'm still working on it. I won't abandon it like other projects! Unlike some of my projects, it follows right on the line of one of the animes (crossover, Fairy Tail), and it only includes a single character (so far in its writing). Both shall continue onwards!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own The Gamer, that belongs to Seong and Sang-a. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

 **-= *Chapter 1: Toyoto Yoshio* =-**

This wasn't any kind of usual pain. Not the kind of prickle from some wooden splinter, or even the pain of being stabbed by the cold metal of a Soul Reaper's Asauchi. Already, though, the pain flitted throughout the body of a particular living spirit.

She wasn't normal, per se, but that wasn't to say she was completely grotesque in appearance. The woman was actually quite beautiful, if her jade eyes were anywhere to start. Her face was smooth on the jawline and soft on her whitish skin color with very little color - not to say that she was pale, or ill, but more so to accentuate the fact of her rather _elusive_ personality.

However, while she was elusive, that wasn't to say she was about as insane as her master, Aizen Sōsuke. She was Kyoka Suigetsu. Reflective flower, flowing moon. Her clothing was to say about that on its own, being silk robes, shining all the while in its attempts to flow downwards. Silk robes that were held together at the waist by a brown leather belt, a zanpakuto sheathed at her left hip. Next to it were the strands of crystal blue hair, falling down past her waist. It was lively, uncoordinated, and wildly spread across her back like a large mane similar to that of a tigress.

The silk robes split about halfway up her torso from the belt to the top, giving the allure of the skin of her chest, which was the same equal white as before. Beneath her socked feet, which bore no sandal or shoe, was a single pane of glass that stretched across the world. Beneath it was a city created by herself and Sōsuke that both had once envisioned.

She stood, aghast, as the world around her rumbled, a rectangle of vision before her. She watched with growing sadness and a rather large amount of loneliness forming in her heart as she watched her wielder, Sōsuke, be slowly devoured by that of the Hogyoku, which was before her, floating idly beside the screen.

 _ **"Resistance is futile, Kyoka Suigetsu,"**_ it spoke to her. Its voice would be reassuring, if she hadn't known what it had been used for. The full use of her name would have had the effect it was looking for - caving and paying more attention to its word, almost heeding them - but she remained steadfast against it. _**"Become a part of us. We can end your suffering!"**_

Before her, Aizen had mutated once again. He was completely whitened now with a large hole in its chest. There was a brief moment when the Hogyoku was missing, beforehand trying in its recent attempts to bring Kyoka down to bow to its wishes. She wouldn't do so. She would never back down.

 _ **"We can no longer wait!"**_ the Hogyoku prattled to her, its tone laced with distaste and annoyance at her refusal. _**"If you will not assimilate with us, we shall use force to do so! It is Lord Aizen's command!"**_

It took a moment. Her eyes furrowed for a moment, realizing something crucial. She, to some degree, was _also Aizen_ , so surely the Hogyoku had to follow her command as well? "No," she replied, but added, "It's over, Hogyoku." She indicated to the screen before her, mostly black, due to the hand of Kurosaki Ichigo over Aizen's face. "Surely, you must realize that Aizen's fall nears? As a Zanpakutō Spirit, I am literally Aizen's _other half_ , which leads me to my conclusion: I am your master as well. Obey my will."

 _ **"We will not answer to you!"**_ the orb became indignant now. _**"Only Lord Aizen may command us!"**_

She waved a hand at the screen again, and the Hogyoku, in its panicked state, could only move in such a way that indicated that it had turned to regard her pointing. Doing so, it could only _'gape'_ as it showed Kurosaki Ichigo, with only a hakama on, gray bandages over his torso, and a concentration of pure, black Spiritual Energy in his hand, raising it. "You can see that Aizen is no longer capable of being your master. As the remaining part of Aizen's soul, my first command is for you to _eject my soul from him_!"

With reluctance in its voice, it answered, _**"So be it...Master..."**_

At this acknowledgement of her command, the pain left her body. It was only slightly numb. Little weighed to her, as if the glass beneath her had lost its existence. She looked down, regarding the city she and her former wielder had once envisioned crumbling before her, only for it to fade to white. She looked up, the waves that made up the sky ceasing to move, before they, too, were swallowed by the white mist. Only then, was her eyesight taken from her.

 **-= *"So be it...Master..."* =-**

Far from the aftermath of the end of Aizen, far from Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Ichigo, a woman in a white, flowing silk robe was on the ground, unconscious. A glow from her chest shone brightly before disappearing, and she disappeared as well.

 **-= *Rukon District 64* =-**

A small gasp was her first indication that she was alive, and for once, Kyoka Suigetsu had to thank the little orb for actually letting her out. To be separated from her wielder was one thing, but that didn't stop the Zanpakutō Spirit from being able to feel Aizen's spiritual pressure. It was small. Okay, well, it was large, but not as large as his damned ego as it was a few moments ago. Kyoka could appreciate that. What hadn't entirely confused her was as to the distance he was away. She was certain that he was unable to feel her presence, even in her absence, so she believed she was in the clear for now.

No, the thing that wholly confused her now was the odd scent that filtered into her nose when she gasped.

There was a mixture of pine to the room, and maybe even a little mustiness for a myriad of other smells she couldn't quite dictate without her sight. Speaking of which, with enough strain, she was able to flutter her eyes open and squint a little in the light above and behind her, which extended to the rest of the room.

There was a small flame roaring at the top of the torch, but the thing was dying, not that she cared too much. All Zanpakutō Spirits had a special affinity for darkness, no matter the type they were. A phenomenon few Soul Reapers were actually privy to.

With a grunt of effort, the lonely Zanpakutō Spirit was able to raise herself up and sit up straight, two arms trailing behind her so she could sit up properly. Examining herself, she wore her usual garments when in Aizen's inner world without much change. Instinctively, however, at the feeling of a little itch, she brought her hand to meet the center of her chest, only for a sound to her side that startled her enough to throw her into a Flash Step, appearing in the middle of the room, blade raised at the intruder.

The intruder was alarmed by the quick movement, and moreso with the sword pointed at him. She was noticeably stumbling due to her lack of materialization, thanks to Aizen. Now that she stood on her own two, _tangible_ , feet, she was taken aback with how it felt to actually have a proper _weight_. But she digressed, and instead refocused on the intruder.

"I...I see you're awake..." he began feebly. She assessed him, as Aizen had always had her do with a potential opponent. The man was mad for a rival. No wonder his over inflated ego was his downfall...

She narrowed her eyes a little, which caused him to react a little in fear. It was obvious that she was a little frustrated with the situation, but it was mostly out of confusion. The boy stepped out into the light, slowly so as to not incur the woman's wrath, and she kept her sword aimed at him. She rose an eyebrow, enticing an explanation out of the boy.

He was a rather slim thing, if not a little toned in muscle. She noted the possibilities, one of them being that, in his ragged state, was somewhat of a runner, or a hitman for lower class people. At this point, hypotheses were all she could make of the situation.

"I'm sorry I startled you..." he mumbled, though loud enough for her to hear. "Here," he said, his sudden movement almost causing a decapitation, but he was turned too far to notice her sword swipe at him, and she had missed. Her eyes furrowed again as he had reached over to a table at the head of the bed, and picked up a small wooden bowl. Steam was billowing from it. "Take this soup," he offered, bringing it up to her and meeting her gaze feebly. She pulled back the sword more out of curiosity as to what he was doing, so he missed how close it was before. "I heated it up a little. They're leftovers from last night..."

Warily, Kyoka sheathed her Zanpakutō rather slowly, before reaching up and cupping the bowl in her hand. Her hand brushed with the boy's and, in an instant, she felt a small prickle of Spiritual Energy as theirs touched momentarily. Disregarding it as physical touch between two Spiritually attuned beings, she nonchalantly sat on the bed, miraculously not spilling any of the soup which the bowl had been filled to the brim with, and took the wooden spoon in her hand.

She pulled the bowl up to her face, letting the steam go past her with the scent of the food. She gave a few sniffles, smelling the concoction. In it were various forms of meat, a few chopped up potatoes and carrots, a whiff of seasoning entered her system as she found some cabbage floating around in it. The liquid was a healthy mix of brown and green, and despite the odd colors, enticed her. She looked up at the boy cautiously, who stood off to the side still a little afraid of her, with a hint of embarrassment. Her sniffing was heard, it seemed, and he was afraid if his juvenile attempts at culinary were about to be scrutinized.

Instead, with the wooden spoon, she dipped it slightly into the mixture, and pulled up some meat and a carrot, floating in the liquid. She gave the boy one more look, before eating it.

As she chewed and swallowed the liquid, her face twisted a little in pleasure at the taste, and gave a small hum of appreciation for the food. The boy's face visibly brightened and a small smile graced upon his lips as he realized his craft in the kitchen wasn't for naught. He'd been his own cook for years, liked his own food, but never had a second opinion, being the position he was in, so when the girl gave her appreciation for it, he decided to redouble his efforts in the making of food.

However, he didn't know that this was the first time that Kyoka has had actual food. Being a Zanpakutō Spirit didn't really warrant her hunger, so she was rather surprised at the taste. Honestly, she had liked it, so she had continued to eat it with a little more vigor. She hadn't noticed when a little made it to her right cheek, a little ways from the corner of her right lip. She paid the boy little attention when he walked over to the table with regained confidence, and stepped up to her.

"Wh-" she tried, only to be silenced as he brushed a napkin against her face. Against her better judgement, she blushed. She had little to no contact with any other entity other than Aizen himself, and the man was never inclined to ever physically touch her. The boy wasn't leering or looking at her in a strange way, instead focusing on wiping a bit of food off of her face. Once he was certain that he had gotten the most of it off, he placed the napkin next to her on the mattress of the bed. He returned to his spot in the middle of the room, awkwardly standing there. It was then that Kyoka began to note his state of dress.

He had a brown, ragged shirt, which was torn in many areas, especially an area that looked like it had been cleaved off at the right side of his stomach, revealing his lightly tanned skin. On it was a scar about the same shape as the cut of the clothing. On his legs were two shorts, equally as short and not quite reaching his knees. His feet were bare, idly poking into the mud beneath his feet. Kyoka hadn't even noticed herself wearing the Japanese style sandals that she had been wearing.

His hair was a soft silver and was dishevelled, but not overly masking his face, which was soft at the cheeks and cheekbones high, golden-yellow eyes filled with the energy of youth. Around said eyes, and his cheeks, was some grime and dirt. His hands were also filthy, meaning that the food probably wasn't as clean as well, but Kyoka ignored that little bit, as she instead took a few more bites, a little more uniform now so as to not garner the boy's attention to another mistake in eating, of which would cause him to take the napkin again and surprise her by cleaning it off.

After a few minutes of eating the food, she felt an odd sensation in her stomach, and wondered if this was similar to the hunger that Humans, Souls, and Hollows all felt. She shook that thought off immediately as she returned the bowl to the desk beside the bed, adding the napkin beside it, spoon in bowl. She turned to him and stood, and he visibly stiffened, before she bowed to him and said, "T-thank you for your hospitality, kind sir. But, I must ask, w-where am I right now?"

The boy swallowed quickly, not frightened but slickening his throat so as to not irritate it into breaking his voice, "You're in the 64th Rukon District...why do you ask?" That last question was asked with his brows furrowing slightly.

She analyzed the question - like she had always done to other ones - and looked at the boy strangely. She was trying to form a coherent answer that wouldn't go questioned, even though she knew he wouldn't. Though, the habit was slowly catching up to her, the paranoia, but before she could reply, he cut her off.

"You're not from around here...are you?" he began, his tone obviously laced with one so as to not irritate her in any way. He's had his fair share of dealings with nobles every once in awhile. "I'd, y'know, give my name to be polite and stuff, but...I'd kinda like to know yours first..."

Being the cautious Zanpakutō Spirit she always was, she narrowed her eyes for a moment, before weighing the repercussions, which were surprisingly low. With that thought, she decided to change just a little. "Ky-Kyok _o_ ," she uttered. She was no longer used to the long conversations between herself and Sōsuke, so she lost her edge in speechcraft.

"Hmm, I see..." he mumbled to himself. His confidence was regaining, if her analysis of his Spiritual Energy was any indication; which was, at first, a little slow and thoughtful, and now it was a little energetic. Her brow raised, but he didn't notice it and continued. "I see. My name is Toyoto Yoshio, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Kyoko!" he beamed at the end. Throughout his sentence, his volume increased and his smile brightened. It caught her off guard.

"L-Likewise," she stuttered. _"Dammit,"_ she thought to herself. _"Why am I stuttering?"_

Her musing was cut off to a new question of his: "Are there any given names in your world?"

"Kyoko _is_ my given name," she deadpanned. She almost mentally celebrated at her first sentence outside of Aizen's inner world not being tripped over, but she didn't have a chance.

"Oh..." he mumbled for a moment and looking to the floor in realization, before looking up back to her with a small grin on his face. "Are there any... _surnames_ in your world?"

Kyoka gave a small smile, before replying with, "No, not really," she replied.

"I see," he conceded, before becoming rigid again in realization of something, his smile unfortunately dropping. _"Wait, why unfortunate?"_ Kyoka thought to herself, but settled for raising another brow like she had been, smile falling with his. This time, he saw the inquiry in her raised eyebrow. "Look, it's nice meeting you and all, but I can't really stay here for long. It's dangerous at night." His speech was hurried, something was wrong...

She took the information with a grain of salt, noting it was dark out. There were no windows in the small room. Her eyes scrunched in confusion. "Why can't you stay here?"

"Ah...well..." he stumbled over his words, Kyoka's instinct was to put her hand to the handle of her weapon, but overrode it with not doing so. But, as if on cue, her question was partially answered by a loud banging on the door behind Toyoto. "Hehe..." he chuckled airily, an awkward smile on his face. "That..." he indicated behind him with a thumb pointed back.

"Oi! Toyoto!" shouted a deep voice on the other side of the door. Kyoka narrowed her eyes at the door, detecting three signatures behind it. "We knows you in there, ya little shit! Open the fuckin' door!"

Immediately, Toyoto swiveled on his feet, almost forgetting Kyoka for a moment, shouting back at the door indignantly. "W-wait! I-I'll get you the money!" He scrambled over to the desk beside Kyoka, who took the initiative to hide in the corner to the right of the door. She knew a bad situation at first glance. He quickly opened the drawer and fished out several Kan, before returning to the door with speed just short of a Flash Step (optimistically speaking), and opened the door. "This is all I have, please-"

From behind the door (the door opened inward, and the inner side faced Kyoka's general direction when opened), Kyoka watched as Toyoto was thrown back after hearing a blow harshly land on him. He was punched back into the room, and landed as a heap on the floor, the back of his head hitting the frame of the bed. He held on to his head, which was no doubt swirling with pain.

"Are you kiddin' me?!" the man shouted, entering the room, not sparing Kyoka a glance. "This ain't even _half_ what yous owe us!" At _half_ , he had thrown the Kan at the child, all of it, and it fell on the floor. "Listen 'ere, punk," he shouted, lifting up the boy by his shirt in accentuation, "You gotta pays us for protection, and if ya can't do that..." he threw the boy onto the bed, his head then hitting the wall behind him, which caused him to cry out, "yous a' good as DEAD!"

Fist raised above him, the man made to attack the boy, who could only sit and be dazed from the two times his head had hit something.

Before the blow landed, the man heard something.

"Bakudo #1: Sai."

The man suddenly lost all control of his motor functions, which caused him to look rather strange, standing as still as a statue, before his arms began to contort, and he began to shout in pain. His arms were forced behind him by an invisible force, and he fell back to the ground, screaming in fear all the while. Two more men then rushed in after him, both of them on either side of him. The man on the opposite side as her looked up to see her in the corner.

"Get da bitch!" he shouted, and the one closest to her turned around to meet her gaze, before he scowled and reached into his clothing, not too dissimilar than Toyoto's - though it was obvious he got the better clothes - and took out a small dagger.

Kyoka quickly Flash Stepped nearby Toyoto, behind the guy who was once furthest from her. The two were startled long enough for Kyoka to cover Toyoto's eyes with her hand and awkwardly drew her Zanpakutō with her left hand. As the _shiing!_ reverberated around the room, the two turning their attention back to her. Satisfied with the veil over Toyoto, she shouted, "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!"

Shouts of pain and surprise filled Toyoto's ears, but he was far too dazed to register them.

"Hakufuku."

And with that quick incantation, Toyoto fell into a blissful sleep.

 **-= *Rukon District 53* =-**

Kyoka wasn't sure what to make of the situation. She saved a random boy who had shown her hospitality from street punks whom he obviously worked for, though he only toiled for them to survive. Understandable, but she still didn't quite understand what was going on.

She sat in a similar room as before in the 64th District, though the floor was actually plated with wood this time, so his feet wouldn't collect much more grime should he step out. It was bright out, as indicated by the window across from her. It was high on the ceiling and a small little rectangle greeting the room with the aroma of the morning and the air had a little bit of light shining through it, as was the smoke arising from the brew nearby. The 53rd District had more order than the sixties, so people were a little closer, some squished between homes as they were without shelter.

Kyoka was eating from the brew, but couldn't find herself liking it as much as the soup given to her by Toyoto-san (when did she give him that suffix?). It was similar to the soup he had given to her, and though she couldn't classify it, it was actually a stew she had eaten before. She couldn't classify this one either, thanks to her lack of knowledge to such information on culinary dishes. She wanted to try another type of food and obliged the generous old lady just around the corner, and yet, didn't like the food as much. _"I thought skill followed age,"_ Kyoka thought. _"I was expecting the brew to be a little more, considering the woman was years older than the boy..."_

But alas, it was not to be.

So she sighed and took another bite of the food. The contents were different, but she didn't note them as much as she had scrutinized Toyoto-san's soup, and ate with less content. The bed he laid on actually had sheets, the mattress was less worn out, and the wood was much more refurbished, so as to keep it from rotting, like the 64th's.

The desk at the head of the bed had a chair in it, and she was sitting in it. The chair was turned to the left, so she could gaze out the window. The sky was still a bright shade of purple, and it was receding as the sun rose from over the horizon. Few clouds littered the air, and she found a serene calm as she watched them slowly move across the expanse. It distracted her from the aftertaste of the brew.

She looked back over to Toyoto, whom she had made sure had a blanket on. It was a type of leather hide she couldn't identify, but decided it was excess information and left it alone. She had it draped over him, so as to keep him warm. It was cold out, and Kyoka decided to think up some numbers, and with the way the wind was blowing and the sky let few constellations in the wake of morning, she could easily tell it was around mid Winter, or late Winter.

She didn't realize that she had finished the food when the wooden spoon with little residue left entered her mouth, indicating that the bowl was now empty. She placed it on the table to her right and sighed, looking down with her hands intertwined, watching the subtle movements of her fingers as they interweaved, thumbs twiddling in boredom. It was more or less boring, due to the fact that she was just now contemplating the act of holding hands with another being. She'd done this often in Aizen's inner world when he was resting.

She sighed again before removing her hands from each other with some difficulty, due to her inexperience to the action. She huffed when the sleeping form of Toyoto refused to wake up and made to stand. When standing, she walked over the boy and gave him a small push on his shoulder, which was sticking up with the fur because he was on his side. The movement garnered a reaction, and the boy groaned, before turning backwards. He was on his right, and was now on his back, eyes fluttering open.

"Toyoto-san?" she asked, wondering if the boy could even hear her right now. His head hit the wood pretty hard, both times back in the 64th.

"Mm..." He looked up to her now. "Am I dead?"

"Technically," she answered boredly. "You're still in the Soul Society."

"Mhmm..." he mumbled, before his eyes shot open. "Hōdā!" he shouted, leaning up quickly, before groaning loudly and placing his head down gently, hand up and rubbing his forehead.

"Hōdā?" asked Kyoka.

"The guy from earlier that punched me..." Toyoto replied. "I owed him some money..."

"Not anymore, Toyoto-san," Kyoka cut him off, and he looked at her strangely, but altogether ignored the suffix to his name. She smirked, "I beat 'em up."

His eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?!" he shouted at her, she reeled back, unused to being shouted at. Even _Aizen_ himself never shouted at her. "They'll hunt me down!"

"I don't believe that they even have jurisdiction in the Fifties Districts."

That comment caught him off guard. "I'm in the fifties?" he asked, uncertain. With a nod, he sighed and laid back down. "Huh..." he let out. "What do I do now?" She sighed in resignation, sitting down and letting him handle whatever came next. She wasn't _too_ obligated to help him, she just owed him for his hospitality and paid back a debt. "Also..." he began, garnering her attention. "I thought you said your name was Kyok _o_ , and that you didn't have a surname..."

"Oh...hehe," she mumbled. "Wait...you actually heard my name?"

"Kyoka Suigetsu?" he asked timidly. The color drained from her face - well, whatever color there _was_ to even drain, as she was practically an albino. "Why are you so surprised?"

"It's just that...no one should be able to hear my name except for my former wielder."

"Oh-wait, your _former wielder_?!"

"Yes," she answered with a sigh. "I'm a Zanpakutō Spirit."

 **-= *End of Chapter 1: Toyoto Yoshio* =-**

And that's that, ladies and gentleman! This was why I haven't finished the seventh chapter of _La Espada de Sacrificia_! I will get on it immediately.

Comments section, as per usual, will be here. _Maybe_ an Omake beforehand~

Without further adieu:

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	2. Sōusa Eisenwalde

_**Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu! (REMADE)**_

 **Summary:** In acceptance of the hopeless pursuit of returning Aizen to his sanity, Kyōka Suigetsu manages to actually trick the Hōgyoku into giving her a chance at redemption, to find a new partner. However, the Hōgyoku noticed her true desire, and sent her back in time...to set things straight. "Hear me out...I am Toyoto Yoshio, former member of Squad Nine. I bear you news...of your future."

 **Characters:** [OC, Kyōka Suigetsu], K. Urahara, Y. Shihoin _; more OCs, Suì-Fēng, T. Halibel_

 **Genres:** Romance, Adventure _; Comedy/Humor, Spiritual_

 **Rated:** T _; or M, depending on Future content._

 **Languages:** English : English _; Japanese (English, some Romaji), Spanish, German, French_

 **Crossover:** Bleach, _Soul Society Sectors (AU), Temporal Displacement (AU)_

 **Beta:** Antex-The Legendary Zoroark

 **End Notes:** Changes to Title, Summary, Characters, and author comments section.

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

 _ **Season 1: 40 Years too Young for Pendulum | Act 1: Shinō Academy**_

Hey, guys! Welcome back to _Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu!_!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own The Gamer, that belongs to Seong and Sang-a. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

 **-= *Chapter 2: Sōusa Eisenwalde* =-**

( **A/N, he's German, so the W is pronounced like a V, the S is pronounced like a Z, and the E has a little bit of an "ah," ; iy-zen-vahl-dah** )

"A...A Zanpakutō Spirit..." Toyoto mumbled to himself. "But...how?"

"This," she replied, reaching to her chest and touching what had itched her long before. She had checked up on it while he lay in the bed, since she was too distracted before to look. She placed her fingers on the small scar that had been seen and a shining light bloomed into the room. Hiding behind a hand to retain his ability to see, Toyoto waited for it to die down. "You can look now."

He pulled his hands down slowly and cautiously, to be greeted by a strange sight. It was a small thing, a partial sphere, seemingly a small part of a whole. It was glowing with different colors, adorning the room in them. He frowned a little, tilting his head as he studied it underneath its gaze. Kyōka explained.

"This is the Hōgyoku," she began. "It is a small orb capable of granting desires, as well as commands depending on the strength of an individual. My first command to it was to eject me from my Soul Reaper's body."

At that, he looked up in surprise and disbelief. "Why would you do that?"

"It's...it's a long story," she mumbled as she looked off to the side.

Toyoto shrugged with a timid smile, "I got all day."

The two laughed for a moment, and he was elated at her tinkling voice as he brushed past his ears, and he felt a sort of calm fall on his shoulders while being around the girl. Unlike previously, when he had to fight for his position in life, he was finally able to relax with her around. He decided he'd do whatever it took to keep her close because he liked that feeling. The Hogyoku heard the call, but did nothing as of yet.

She gave a small smile as the laughter died away, and it, too, faded. They sat together on the bed and she began her explanation.

( **A/N: AU beginning. "Soul Society Sectors"** )

"It all began 500 years ago..."

 **-= *10:27PM Wednesday, 29 May, 1502* =-**

 **-= *12 Round Knight Platoons, Soul Society Europe Sect* =-**

 **Flashback Languages: French, traces of Spanish, Japanese Zanpakutō**

"¡ _Capitán_ Eisenwalde!"

Of course, his rank was to be questioned, due to the carnage before them. The one addressed slowly looked up, that bitch of curled brown hair falling down his face, of which was set in a frown. His knight-like armor was an ornate gold, followed by a white cape billowing behind him. On the cape was a bold black diamond, inside a gothic three. Underneath was the picture of the silhouette of a flask, indicating the command over the Research and Development Division. It was stained red.

The figure who called out to him landed before him, an equally ornate set of armor of the same color, the white cape denoting the gothic number seven in a similar fashion, though it was covered in vertical bold bars, indicating his control over the Officer Forces. A mask of envy, or so the wearer claimed, was placed at the top left of his head, turned a little away from the bottom. The wearer of the armor scowled at him as he held out his sword towards him, very angry. "Lie to Me, Shinjitsu," he chanted, and the Katana morphed into that of a broadsword.

"Ahora, ahora, Capitán Kauffman," jeered Eisenwalde (or Aizen, if you're still confused with the connection), "We all know that's not a broadsword." He deftly dodged an invisible arrow. When it impacted against the wall behind him, the sword morphed into a bow next to the 7th Captain's side and the arrow became visible. The newly addressed captain of the Officer Forces simply glared at him.

"Why did you kill them?!" he shouted, indicating to the four dead captains before him, the golden armor stained in their blood, the same liquid piling on the ground, being washed away from tinkling rain, traces of thunder in the distance. Their faces were stilled in surprise at the events, and were to stay there. Their Zanpakutōs were slowly fading as their life forces were gone. One had the likeness of a Hollow's mask on her face.

"They opposed me," he simply answered, wincing as if he had to partially lie, wiping away the bitch curl with his left, empty hand. "Shatter, Kyō-"

"Hadō #4: Byakurai!"

With a shout that cut off Eisenwalde's Shikai, the two finger point at him was followed by pale blue lightning that the 3rd Captain was slightly burnt by. He noted that piece of armor's lost integrity and shrugged at the sight of the black mar, continuing his command. "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu."

Eisenwalde created an image beside him, but it was ignored by the 7th Captain, who swiped at the real Eisenwalde. His eyes widened when he jumped away at the last second. There was now a gash in his armor, revealing that of what appeared to be a lightsaber now in Shinjitsu's place. That Shikai of his was very troubling for the Research and Development Head.

"Did you forget who you were dealing with, _Tercer Capitán_?!" scoffed Kauffman, indignant and offended. He took Shinjitsu, his sword, and it morphed back into a Katana briefly, before he pointed it downwards and spoke, "Dye your Tongue in Silver, Shinjitsu."

Eisenwalde knew the drill now. The blade that was in his opponent's hand now drifted away when his fingers unwrapped, allowing the blade a slow fall into what appeared to be invisible melted silver. Nothing was beneath it, only the surface, and the blade disappeared as it entered. He spread his legs and placed his hands together. Index and pinky fingers together, thumbs down and together, middle and ring fingers curled and touched between the middle joints. He shut his eyes as his blade was devoured.

As the _'melted silver'_ met the hilt, Kauffman opened his eyes again, grabbed his blade, and charged. "My Zanpakutō can cancel out your illusions, Sōusa!" he shouted. He lost respect for the captain. "I have orders for your arrest from General Scarlett herself! Should you resist..."

The blades clashed.

"...I am authorized to use lethal force..." he muttered quietly and darkly, but loud enough for him to hear. Sōusa dodged a second swipe, as a newly formed clone descended upon him. With extreme grace, he parried the two of them and sent them back. A third one was behind him, and he moved out of the way from its attack. A fourth and fifth joined the first three in a circle around the rogue captain.

"No roads for you, _Eisenwalde_!" shouted the five simultaneously.

With that, Sōusa began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" one of the clones barked.

"I'm flattered, especially because today is my _birthday_ ," Eisenwalde answered calmly, a smug look on his face. "There is only one thing I could do that would actually _kill_ four capitáns. Did you really think I was capable of it with _only my Shikai_?"

As that thought registered, the five clones disappeared with flashes of blood flying everywhere.

"I was in Bankai the whole time, Capitán Kauffman."

The man glared as he appeared back to where he started with the last stage of his Shikai. He saw Eisenwalde momentarily blur, but remained still. Kauffman's eyes widened in fear because he knew what that meant. "B-Bankai!" he shouted, snatching Shinjitsu up from the air. Swirls of air surrounded his surprised form as his clones began to appear everywhere, following the same move of whichever was the original. "Nise no Shinjitsu!" He disappeared and _everywhere_ there were clones of him and, without anyone knowing why, **ever** , they were blurring in and out of Sonídos, but the figures were still there, as if he was switching places with them...

Every clone was blurring, but otherwise kept moving frantically in a single line, looking around. They all came from a different direction, following a line somewhere else. They were tilted at different degrees, some were upside down. Some disappeared into buildings and others aimlessly walked upwards.

"Where are you?!" all of them shouted, continually panicked.

"Kaleidescape."

 **-= *Present*=-**

Kyōka detailed the events as afterwards that the 7th Captain lost the battle. _Kaleidescape_ was a Bankai form of Aizen's that was capable of creating a large, mostly hollow, crystal that forms around himself and his enemies, if there are more than one. The reflections make it impossible for anyone to track him, but he can jump out of any of the proverbial mirrors when and where he wants to, no holds barred. There were obviously other abilities, but she chose not to explain them.

She continued on to explain that Aizen was found with illegal experimentations, one of them being the Hōgyoku itself. It was against Central 73 law to create anything with possible capability to blur the line between Soul Reaper and Hollow. One of the four captains murdered was actually Hollowfied.

Kyōka told Toyoto about Aizen's several successful escapes from the Officer Force Captain, who was absolutely relentless in his pursuit for almost 100 years. He eventually relented and had to return to the 12 Round Knight Platoons empty handed, and several seats and unseated officers lost. She apparently expected him to be exiled for his losses. She felt bad for him.

She told him about Aizen's learning about his Hogyoku being incomplete, and that someone else created another half. He was pursuing him, and it took him around 200 years to find the one who had it: it was Urahara Kisuke, the 12th Seventh Seat of the 13 Court Guardian Squadrons, Soul Society Asia Sect, at the time. He followed, used her to make him look young in the academy, and _'grew up'_ amongst the others. He tried to follow Urahara by going into the 12th Division, but heard that the blond had transferred to be the 2nd Third Seat and was unable to join him. He instead became the 5th Tenth Seat and moved up the ranks of the Fifth Division.

Kyōka explained the events as they unfolded for the next 50 years, climbing the ranks, what he did as a Lieutenant, and how he practically burned ( **A/N: Burning is a Europe Sector thing they do to indicate someone's betrayal, or filthiness, to warn people about them, by burning their face. Think of them as Hindu Untouchables** ) several of the captains by Hollowfying them and blaming it on Urahara, who was ordered to be executed, only for Shihōin Yoruichi to help them miraculously escape to where only one could think was the World of the Living (which they were right).

She said that, over the next 100 years, he went to Hueco Mundo and back, recruiting Hollows for an army, and planned to eventually turn it on all of the Soul Societies, starting with the 13 Court Guardian Squadrons. He was, for some reason, extremely interested or too lazy to move from the place.

The last three years, from 2001 and 2003, were quickly addressed and finished, and she looked up to meet his eyes. "Now that I've given you my story...I'd like to know yours..."

"Heh...well, it all started like this," he began. "About 5 years ago, I woke up in the 64th not knowing who I was or what happened. I had what random passersby Soul Reapers called Spiritual Pressure, and it was what was causing me to be hungry, unlike the others," he explained. "Simply put, I wanted to raid a food shop with a handful of others and we came up short in strength...we were easily overrun, but a bunch of guys came to help us. The ones you defeated," he said.

She nodded and indicated him to continue his story.

He nodded back and continued, "Well, they were just there to recruit us. The others and I were quickly separated and I was told to go back into the 64th to get food and money for them. I worked for them since then. That's...extremely shorter than your story," he said with a small, nervous chuckle.

She replied with a small smile and a little exhale of breath, indicating her happiness and the small laugh she had. "I suppose we both have troubling pasts, eh, Toyoto-san?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "And, you don't have to call me that," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "You can call me Yoshio..."

"How about..." she then mischievously smiled, and he braced. " _Yoshio-chan_?"

He returned to a bright smile and nodded. "Sure!" His eyes became equally mischievous as her's had. "But only if I get to call you Kyō!"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, brow raised, but conceded. "Deal," she smiled. Only to frown. "What do you intend to do now, Yoshio-chan?" she abruptly questioned, testing his new name on her lips, and decided she liked it.

"Well..."

"Why don't you join the 13 Court Guardian Squadrons?" she asked, catching his attention. "I can detect high levels of Spiritual Energy coming off of you. You would be a great Soul Reaper," she amended with a small smile.

"Your offer's tempting..." he conceded, but he was adamant. "But I'm not sure what to do..." he admitted. "What about you, Kyō?" he turned to her, "What do _you_ intend to do?"

"Well," she started. "I can't be around Soul Society with my name on the line, and he's still alive, probably in the Shin'ōchikadaikangoku **(Central Great Underground Prison)** or dead," she answered him. He looked horrified for a moment before remembering her explanation and softening his look. "Exactly. I can't go prancing around in Soul So-"

As she explained, she had been waving her hand around in exaggeration, only for a bright flash to engulf the room when she brushed his arm beside her. The two blacked out.

 **-= *Unknown Location* =-**

Yoshio opened his eyes to reveal himself standing in what appeared to be a very dark and eerie city. The lights were out in buildings and there were no vehicles around on the asphalt of streets. There were few lampposts out and they were all lit, illuminating the ground, but failing to fully bring the city out. Above it was the sky, and it was dark and gloomy, few stars out and moon eerily shining down.

Down the street, Yoshio was wholly surprised to find a large mountain, within was a large mouth of a crystalline cave, and he was unable to discern whether or not it was a flat wall or a deep indention into the mount, due to the shine, the light, and the flat look to it.

Between the two worlds was a bright light encompassing what could only be the Hōgyoku. Yoshio tentatively approached, before increasing his speed due to a little impatience. He reached out for the thing, only for it to bark back at him in response.

 **"Oi! Don't just go and** _**touch**_ **me!"**

He abruptly jumped back in surprise, eyes wide.

 **"** _ **Yes**_ **, I can talk, ya lil' squirt!"** it said in a tone of voice that could only be accompanied by a _roll of the eyes_ , though how Yoshio knew this, it was unknown. **"I'm only here because Kyōka Suigetsu's here, 'kay, kid?"** He nodded. The thing gave the sound of a sigh. **"Good, now you treat 'er right or I'll eject her to find someone else, got it?!"**

"H-Hai!" he shouted in a little fear, conceding to the little thing.

It harrumphed, **"I don't know what she sees in you."** Yohsio noted its voice was male. **"Just wake the fuck up and talk to her, she's been shaking you and it's giving me a headache."**

Remembering what it had done in Kyōka's tale, Yoshio stood up abruptly with a small scowl.

 **"Whoa, buddy,"** it sounded, obviously surprised by the newfound confidence. **"What?"**

He glared at the thing. "Why are you here?" he asked.

 **"I'm here because Kyōka Suigetsu wants me to be,"** it replied. It was getting rather amicable, if a bit begrudged to do so. He felt the tone would also be accompanied by someone who was trying to remain confident, standing tall with arms crossed, looking to the side. **"You two want to be together because you put each other at ease, and that means your souls gotta merge, alright, kid?"**

"Wait, mer-?"

 **"Alright, alright,"** it cut him off. **"Go and comfort Kyōka before I make you disappear,"** it threatened.

Yoshio could only comply because the next thing he knew, he was awake again.

 **-= *"Oi! Don't just go and** _ **touch**_ **me!"* =-**

Yoshio sucked in a large gasp as he raised himself from the bed, eyes wide as he gulped in large portions of air. Kyoka was there, besides him, helping him up. She was obviously surprised before by the sudden awakening, but was calmer now, asking him if he was alright.

"I...I think I was in my inner world..." he said, and she looked slightly confused. "I have the Hōgyoku," he said bluntly.

Her eyes narrowed at this piece of information. "Explain."

Not wanting to anger her, he did so. "I was in my Inner World, I think, and it was there, in a split between them. One side was a dark and eerie city, and the other was a crystalline cave in a _huge_ mountain. I approached it and...it spoke to me."

Her eyes softened a little, but the sternness remained. "Go on."

"It told me that the reason it was there is because we both want to be together..." He stuttered when he realized the implications when her brow raised. "I-I m-mean-meant that we-we-we want to be c-close simply because we help each other r-relax!"

She sighed, shutting her eyes and rubbing one. "It's not wrong..." she mumbled.

He cleared his throat and continued, cheeks _very_ much warm from hearing that. "It told me that we have to merge our souls somehow."

She thought for a moment, brows scrunched, as she contemplated what to do next. He wisely stayed quiet for her as he looked away. She crossed her arms, one reaching up to scratch the bottom of her chin with her thumb, thinking. She then snapped her fingers and looked at him with a face that showed it had made up its mind. "I got it!"

"What is it?" he asked, looking back at her.

"I'll force you into a state of Jinzen and I'll tell you in your Inner World." She stood.

"Wait," he stopped her. She looked at him expectantly. "What's Jinzen?"

"I'll explain to you on another day," she replied. "Lay down and shut your eyes."

He did as asked, and he felt a finger on his face, between his eyebrows. A sound not unlike a small line of electricity made itself known and he blacked out again.

 **-= *Yoshio's Inner World* =-**

Yoshio opened his eyes again, only to be greeted by a, **"Hey, kid, she good?"**

"Yeah," he replied offhandedly, waving at the the thing. It sputtered indignantly. "Where is she?"

"Over here," replied her voice, and he turned to see her now. She was in the same clothing, and approached him. He waited for her, as did the Hōgyoku, both in anticipation. "Now that you're here, we should begin trying to merge our worlds. Your move, Hōgyoku."

 **"What the fuck is this?"** he asked. **"A game?"** Despite the comment, the Hōgyoku began to leak a trail of pure blue Spiritual Energy towards her, of which she grabbed. The two looked at him, or more the partial sphere turned to regard Yoshio, and he quickly reached out to avoid a rebuke from either of them.

The result was instantaneous, and he found himself moved from the streets to the glass. His city was still dark and mysterious, but everything was inside of the large cave, illuminating it a little. The maw to the exit was nowhere to be seen. Above him were many waves, above that was a sun whose light was dampened by the water, though sometimes some rays of light flitted between proverbial cracks.

He and the Hōgyoku were standing together - or more like floating, in the orb's case - and turned to meet the feeling of a rather strange Spiritual Pressure. It had a mixture of his own and Kyōka's, and they met her form. For some reason, he could somehow tell that the Hogyoku was gaping alongside him.

Before them was Kyōka, hair now brought up in a messy high ponytail, of which was held up by a black band. Her hair had remained the same crystal blue hair, but with blots of lime green in as well. Her eyes had turned into a sort of glowing red that brought him in. She wore some sort of overcoat that covered her entire form, a silver zipper holding the thing together. Underneath the long coat were jeans that went down to her ankles, overtaken by some sneakers. Her hands were in her pockets.

"Hey, guys," she said bluntly.

"Hey/ **Yo**..." they said simultaneously. They looked at each other for a moment, before they looked back. **"I knew I was gonna make** _ **something**_ **, but...this is nice..."**

"Thanks, bud," Yoshio elbowed the object, and it sputtered.

 **"Oi! Don't fuckin' touch me, kid!"**

Kyōka began to laugh.

 **"Stop laughing!"**

The two of them began to poke fun at the not-so-spherical object, and it finally had enough.

 **"Alright, that's it!"**

And the two were thrust from the world.

 **-= *"Alright, that's it!"* =-**

The two then awoke from their (somewhat) comatose state and he opened his eyes, revealing her retreating hand. He looked up at her confusedly and she explained quickly with, "It's a form of forced Jinzen. I'll teach you to use it someday."

He nodded dumbly, before looking out the window across from him near the ceiling. "Dang, how long were we in there?"

Kyōka sighed for a moment. She looked up to see the lights of the sun were gone, and it was fairly dark out. Stars flickered in and out of sight, and some crickets made their nightly sounds. "In Jinzen, time outside goes by faster by about twenty times. We were probably going in and out of it for a majority of the day. Our perception of time is altered so we can learn more."

He furrowed his eyes. "How does that work?"

She looked at him. "Usually, it would take Soul Reapers several days to learn _one_ technique from us, so there was a few elements added to the Asauchis to let Zanpakutōs decelerate our minds, so we can take in more, faster. It also allows Soul Reapers to rest while they are in a Jinzen state."

"So, I'm not sleepy?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "No, you will be, since this is your first time doing so, _and_ it was done in an improper manner. We'll talk more about what we'll do tomorrow."

He nodded, but blushed heavily when she then situated herself on top of him, straddling him. She was curled over him, legs pulled up and bent at the knee at his sides. "W-what are you doing?"

"I know you don't like that fur."

He sighed, pushing down his blush, and trying to sleep, though the weight on top of him slowly moving up and down in time with her breaths, along with the fact that her breasts, even held back by the large coat, were squished into his chest, keeping him awake. The fact that this was even happening unfortunately set him to sleep.

 **"Hmph,"** the Hōgyoku said idly. **"** _ **Unfortunately**_ **,"** it mocked.

 **-= *End of Chapter 2: Sōusa Eisenwalde* =-**

And that's that. So, have a little Omake!

 **-= *Omake #1: Birthday 153* =-**

 **-= *7:30AM Monday, 29 May, 1284* =-**

 **Flashback Languages: French (main language), traces of Spanish (Eisenwalde, Kauffman, Christiana), some Japanese (Kyoka Suigetsu, Shinjitsu)**

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, CAPITÁN EISENWALDE!"

The addressed captain gasped in shock as he turned as quickly as he could to his right, hand at his right hip dragging out Kyoka Suigetsu who could only yelp as she was torn out of the sheath. The inner world of Sōusa Eisenwalde shook vehemently as the blades clashed. _'Eisenwalde! Watch the shit!'_ Kyoka Suigetsu rebuked him in Japanese.

 _"I'm trying!"_ he rebutted. "K-Kauffman!" he shouted indignantly.

The two separated, Kauffman jumping back in a Flash Step, several meters away from Eisenwalde. Many people began to surround them in the spectacle.

Eisenwalde regained his composure with a sigh, looking up at Kauffman. "Now, now, Jacob," he reprimanded him, "you know the rules. _'No Captain battles without sanc-'_ "

"Your hair looks like shit."

Eisenwalde's eyes opened wide.

 _'Finally,'_ Kyoka began. _'_ Some _one agrees!'_

 _"Quiet, you,"_ he commanded. She huffed.

"Excuse me?" he asked, a little taken aback.

"That curl of yours," Captain Kauffman indicated, pointing. "It looks like dripping shit, asshat."

Growling, Eisenwalde ground his teeth and shouted, "KAUFFMAN!" He disappeared after the addressed in a heartbeat of Flash Step.

Eisenwalde missed the man's smile when he, too, disappeared, dodging the swipe and immediately retreating away from him. Even the mask was smiling. Many of the onlookers made to get out of the way of the offended, even as he took up to Hohō, stepping on the Spiritual Particles in the air.

"NOBODY DISSES THE BITCH CURL!" he shouted, pointing at him. " _ **NOBODY!**_ "

 _'_ Some _body woke up on the wrong side of the bed,'_ Kyoka surmised with a hint of humor gracing her smirking lips.

 _"_ _Cállate!"_ ( **A/N: He's German, but he was born in Spain and learned Spanish** )

"JACOB KAUFFMAN!"

The two continued throughout the Court of Pure Souls, many people looking out of the windows of large, stone brick buildings, sighing and returning to work as another day of hilarity sprung up, smiles gracing their lips. For some reason, the dreary atmosphere that was the almost _always_ cloudy atmosphere above them being inexplicably brightened up by the stupidity of their captains. They _loved_ their jobs.

"Captains at it again?" called a male figure, and the one near the window seal looked back.

"Yup," she replied.

Across the Court of Pure Souls, they appeared near the Soul Reaper Women's Association, and Eisenwalde pulled out a little friend.

"You wouldn't dare," said Kauffman seriously, before dodging the stink bomb in surprise. It sailed down into the main event that most of the female Soul Reapers had gathered, and it landed nearby _one of the_ _ **captains**_ _._ "YOU IDIOT!" Kauffman shouted. "I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T DONE THAT SINCE THE ACADEMY, BUT WHAT THE FU-"

"WHO THE FUCK THREW THIS AT ME?!"

Eisenwalde made a quick decision, and decided to take two birds with one stone, starting with attacking Kauffman and pushing him away from the area, the other captain conceded to the plan. The woman followed closeby.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU LITTLE SHITS THREW IT?!"

"C-CAPTAIN CHRISTIANA!" Kauffman shouted.

Eisenwalde decided to take the calm approach. "Now, now, dear Anna," he said, using Captain Christiana's first name. She looked at him, hate in her eyes. "Let's not get ang-"

" _YOU_ WERE CHASING HIM, TOO! ALL BECAUSE OF TU ESTUPIDO LITTLE BITCH CU-"

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

"HADŌ #73: SOREN SOKATSUI!" shouted Kauffman, even after hearing the Shikai release of his fellow illusion-type Zanpakutō wielder. He didn't care who he hit. He just needed them to follow him.

As partly expected, it nearly hit Anna herself, and she was now chasing him, Eisenwalde just behind her.

 _"Not_ too _bad,"_ he decided. _"At_ leas _t they're following."_ He concentrated on Flash Stepping to the First Division.

 _'Yes, of_ course _,'_ said Shinjitsu drily in Japanese, sarcasm absolutely _dripping_ from her tone. The Hydra-like Zanpakutō was female. _'Because we_ want _the two weakest of the four strongest captains in the 12 Round Knight Platoons to chase us in anger.'_

 _"They'll get over it,"_ he replied boredly.

He refocused as he got into the First Division, parrying a strike from the enraged female and dodging a swipe from the invisible form of Sōusa. Kyoka Suigetsu had been getting angrier as of late that Shinjitsu was getting more and more capable of canceling out her illusions.

Two Zanpakutō of the same type had the chances of cancelling out the other's. If they were of equal strength, it was a 50-50 chance; if otherwise, it was more likely the stronger of the two could cancel the weaker's.

A few more attacks, dodges and parries later, Jacob retreated yet again back into the building. They hadn't even begun to notice he was leading them somewhere. At one point, there was even a staircase up.

"Bakudō #81: Danku!"

The respective Kido spell was now beneath his feet, and as he was struck, his parries allowed for him to _slide up the steps._

 _'And here, I thought, you couldn't get_ any more original _,'_ Shinjitsu drawled.

 _"Hush, you."_

A few more twists and turns, and they were in the main meeting room. Jacob was actually _launched_ into the room, of which action actually opened the doors, revealing the remaining captains.

"HAPPY 153rd BIRTHDAY, EISENWALDE!"

The collective of captains stopped Sōusa and Anna in their tracks, before they looked at each other in surprise.

He looked back at them with a deadpan. "I hate you all."

"At the very least, it _is_ better than getting a red wine bottle shattered over your head to get your attention like last year."

Those weren't the most appropriate words for Jacob, for it only gained the ire of the 3rd Captain.

"And _what_ , pray tell, have you done to my vino tinto _this_ time, Jacob?" he asked icily.

The other captains quieted with smiles, even Anna, as Jacob paled.

"... _not_ drink myself to drunkenness with it?"

"...BANKAI!"

 **-= *End of Omake 1: Birthday 153* =-**

Oh, hehe, just a little fun for poor little Jacob and Sōusa.

 _ **Shinjitsu - Truth**_

 _ **Nise no Shinjitsu - Fake Truth**_

Alright, so this was the first time I've brought up my AU: _Soul Society Sectors_. This was a fun idea I've been developing for a little while now, so I decided its debut should start in here.

The idea is that there are several sectors across the world, not just the single one in the anime. Soul Society Sectors include Asia (the canon anime one), Europe (my main one), Africa, North America, South America, Oceania 1 (Atlantic), Oceania 2 (Pacific), Australia and Antarctica.

Tell me what you think, and if I should portray Aizen being good in the past, or an absolute _asshat_ who needs to lighten up or stop with that damn smug face. I'm thinking a bit of a mix of the two. Hehe.

 _ **Comments:**_ N/A

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	3. Practice for Shinō Academy

_**Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu! (REMADE)**_

 **Summary:** In acceptance of the hopeless pursuit of returning Aizen to his sanity, Kyōka Suigetsu manages to actually trick the Hōgyoku into giving her a chance at redemption, to find a new partner. However, the Hōgyoku noticed her true desire, and sent her back in time...to set things straight. "Hear me out...I am Toyoto Yoshio, former member of Squad Nine. I bear you news...of your future."

 **Characters:** [OC, Kyōka Suigetsu], K. Urahara, Y. Shihoin _; more OCs, Suì-Fēng_

 **Genres:** Romance, Adventure _; Comedy/Humor, Spiritual_

 **Rated:** T _; or M, depending on Future content._

 **Languages:** English : English _; Japanese (English, some Romaji), Spanish, German, French_

 **Crossover:** Bleach, _Soul Society Sectors (AU), Temporal Displacement (AU), the Gamer_

 **Beta:** Antex-The Legendary Zoroark

 **End Notes:** Changes to author comments section.

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

 _ **Season 1: 40 Years too Young for Pendulum | Act 1: Shinō Academy**_

Hey, guys! I know you want me to work on _La Espada de Sacrificia_ , but, don't worry, I'm still working on it. I won't abandon it like other projects! Unlike some of my projects, it follows right on the line of one of the animes (crossover, Fairy Tail), and it only includes a single character (so far in its writing). Both shall continue onwards!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own The Gamer, that belongs to Seong and Sang-a. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

 **-= *Chapter 3: Practice for Shin** **ō** **Academy* =-**

"Hah!"

A wave of wind blew forwards, the sound of a blade slashing in the air preceding it. The wind itself was white in appearance as an arc of it brushed forwards across the pane of glass that was beneath the feet of two individuals - and floating above, for another.

"Good job, Yoshio-chan!" clapped Kyōka Suigetsu with a smile. "Your Zanjutsu is getting better! We just need to learn one or two Kidō before moving on to refine your already good level of Hakuda!"

Yoshio then recalled from his training with Kyōka Suigetsu. _"Zankensoki is the culmination of the four basic Soul Reaper fighting techniques. Zan refers to swordsmanship techniques, Zanjutsu. Ken refers to unarmed fighting techniques, Hakuda. So refers to movement techniques, Hohō. Ki refers to demon techniques, Kidō."_

"Right!" Yoshio replied, sheathing Kyōka Suigetsu's still unnamed new Zanpakutō. Speaking of which, he had noted its appearance alongside the Spirit herself, as they scrutinized the new properties of the weapon. One of which was the color: black was the handle with white diamonds lining the indents across it. The guard was a simple green, thin oval connected only by four small prongs coming out of the golden wrapping around the bottom part of the blade, before the blade itself began to sharpen all the way to the tip. It was a standard Asauchi - a Katana.

"We are going to work on the first spells of Bakudō and Hadō," began Kyōka Suigetsu as she walked aways from him, intending to be across from him by ten meters.

 _"Bakudō is the way of binding,"_ thought Yoshio, continuing his memory on his lessons. _"Hadō is the way of destruction. And finally, Kaidō is the way of healing."_

"The first spell of Bakudō is _Sai_ , which is to Restrain." She stood straight, before launching out one hand towards him, index and middle finger together, her other fingers rolled underneath her palm. "It forces the target's, or multiple targets', hands behind their back. Usually, if the strain too powerful, it can incapacitate them for a short time, too."

She then narrowed her eyes, and he realized what she was about to do. He paled.

"Bakudō #1: Sai."

Suddenly, his arms, as if some ethereal force descended upon him, were forced behind him. The pain wasn't too proficient, but it was completely surprising.

" _That_ is Sai," she finished he demonstration. "To remove the spell, simply repeat the name. Sai."

The spell deactivated, and he quickly brought his arms back to the front of him and rubbed on his elbows a little to alleviate the pain.

"Yes," she sighed, "the elbows were suddenly forced into an uncomfortable position, so there'll be a little pain. Sorry," she apologized.

"It's alright," he allowed with a small smile.

She smiled back, "Right." She then narrowed her eyes again, and he braced for impact. She placed her hand out, this time with only her index finger pointed at him. "The first spell of Hadō is Shō, which is to _Thrust_ , and this is what it does."

His eyes widened, but before he could scramble away from her, she Flash Stepped in front of him with a rather mischievous smile on her face.

"Hadō #1: Shō."

A white flash increased in width around her finger like a circle, before it retreated back in front of her finger and launched towards Yoshio, who could only yelp as he was thrown across the glass expanse. The Hōgyoku was now laughing.

"Stuff it, Hogy!"

 **"Hey, don't look at** _ **me**_ **!** _ **You're**_ **the one letting Kyōka batter you around like a fuckin' ping pong ball!"** Its voice was filled with what could only be identified as malicious hilarity, rivaling that of Grimmjow Jaegerjacques' own.

"Wha-"

"Hadō #1: Sho."

She had, at some point during his conversation with the Hōgyoku, Flash Stepped behind him again and launched him towards the Hogyoku, of which shouted at Kyoka. **"Oi! What the fu-"**

"Do you want me to remove whatever innards are in you, Hōgyoku?" she asked coldly, though a nice smile on her face that rivaled Captain Unohana's was there as well.

 **"N...No, ma'am..."**

"Good. Let's practice some more, _Yoshio-chan_."

"Y...Yes, ma'am," he groaned.

 **-= *"-like a fuckin' ping pong ball!"* =-**

A week had past, and Yoshio had recently put in his application for Shin'ō Academy in the hopes of getting into the Court of Pure Souls, hopefully as a seated member of the 13 Court Guardian Squadrons. He was laying in a bunk, one leg up and bent over his other one, hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. He had the top bunk.

"Hey, Toyoto-san?"

The voice came from beneath his bed. He replied, "Yes, Sarizawa-san?" Sarizawa Kaito was the name of the boy in the bunk beneath them. They were in the barracks at the moment, with hundreds of other kids in the same building. Not that anyone cared about their conversation, too caught up in their own to even care.

"Do you think we'll ever get in as seated members?"

"Huh..." huffed Yoshio in realization.

"S-Sorr-"

"No, don't worry about it," Yoshio cut him off. "It's fine, I was just huffing because I was literally thinking of that same exact question."

"Oh..." Sarizawa was a little down now.

"Hey," Yoshio began, getting out of his comfortability to lean his head over the bunk. The wood was a nice mahogany, and he placed his hand on the polished edge that served as his bed fence, before leaning over and giving Sarizawa a nice view of his sprawled hair that he hadn't shaved yet, it falling down beside his head like an upside down ice cream cone. "Don't let it get to you, bud," he smiled, reaching out his hand. "We'll get in and show the others whose boss, eh?"

The boy looked up to him, eyes in wonder. He had been sitting up, hands behind him holding him up, legs loosely scrunched up against his chest. His eyes were a deep green that looked into the mostly silhouette head before him, the golden-yellow eyes glowing almost intimidatingly, though he was sort of relieved upon seeing them. Sarizawa's hair was a dirty shade of blond with a mullet. He was wearing the standard Shihakushō as were everyone else. His hands were a bare light tan like the rest of his body, though Yoshio knew better than to think that his hands were bare 24/7.

Beside him, though not looking over to it, was a type of dresser. On top were essentials to the left, and shoes on the right. There were heeled black boots, two black fingerless gloves, and two rings. One was a diamond ring, the other pearl. All of which of these belonged to the blond, with Yoshio's few items like a necklace he had found half-buried in the ground at one point in the 54th Rukon District. Underneath, on the two other shelves, were their changes of clothing.

Sarizawa reached out and clutched Yoshio's hand, a little awkwardly due to positioning. He gave a small smile as they parted. "Call me Kaito," he said.

"Call me Yoshio," the silver-haired boy replied with an even larger smile than before. He feebly shook the hand.

"Oi! Emily!" called a voice from across the room, the two boys shifted a glance to across the room at the newfound commotion. No one moved to stop it because most were absolutely bored and needed the entertainment. "Give those back!"

"Hehe!" someone giggled loudly. The one who could only be the culprit of the situation, that is. "Everyone needs to know that _you_ of all people wear _earrings_ , Evan!"

"Dammit, woman!" he called after her, face flushing in embarrassment. "Don't shout it aloud!" Everyone began laughing, and he looked absolutely anguished. Though another male entered the fray, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Don't worry, Lunaryu-san," he said placatingly, the man turned his head in confusion. "Earrings are just nice cosmetic things we wear. I wear some, too, see?" He moved his hair out of the way to show this.

Anger leaving him, Evan sighed and gave a soft smile. "Thanks, man. Needed that."

"Aw, no fair, Lil' Sankey" the girl pouted. "Your face was _priceless_."

Anger flaring up again, he chased after her. "Come 'ere, ya little Mouse!" he shouted at her.

"Kinky names."

Yoshio then scrambled to bring his head down to Earth, looking down at Kaito in absolute surprise, and the one whose sanity he was questioning only laughed at his expression.

"You have to admit, nicknames can be cute and funny between couples."

Kaito had said that as the aforementioned _couple_ had passed by them, and both of them looked at him in horrified surprise, which only served to make him laugh harder.

They shouted simultaneously, "WE ARE _NOT_ A COUPLE!"

They began chasing each other around once more, and the building was filled with mirth.

Kaito and Yoshio were smiling as they thought about how they were going to excel in this school, watching for potential friends, reminiscing in the past that brought them here, and they both glanced at their Zanpakutō resting besides them. Yoshio had taught Kaito Jinzen during their stay, and the two had communed with their Zanpakutō Spirits quite often.

The two gave each other a look, before falling into a fit of giggles at Evan grappling Emily in _not-so-appropriate_ ways to get his earrings back.

 **-= *"WE ARE** _ **NOT**_ **A COUPLE!" (Yes, you are)* =-**

 _"Today's the day, today's the day, today's the day,"_ chanted Yoshio in his head over and over again, switching pitches every now and again, which only accentuated his absolute anxiousness and nervousness.

The Hōgyoku had enough. **"Say that one more time, kid, and I'll break you."**

 _'Don't worry,'_ Kyōka soothed him. _'We're here, and at your side-'_

 **"Don't count me in on all the sentimental bullshit,"** it stopped her.

She sighed, and amended herself. _'..._ **I** _am here and at your side, Yoshio-chan.'_

Yoshio then placed his hand on the hilt of his weapon with a small smile on his face. _"Of course,"_ he said, rubbing it all the while.

"You're going to make people think you're weird, Yoshio, f'you keep doing that."

The smile dropped, and he sighed. "You ruined a good moment between my Zanpakutō and I, Kaito."

He mischievously smirked at him, causing Yoshio's face to pale. "Are you telling me you have a thing for yer own soul? Yoshio, you dog, you~"

"Shut up, Mermaid Soul!"

"Oi! I don't have fuckin' _Stranger vibes_ exuding off of my Zanpakutō, I-"

"Next!"

The two cut off their conversation as the next person climbed on the stage in the middle of the courtyard. In said courtyard, there were several of these stages, more than ten in total. They were square in shape, made of concrete, and two contestants were on it at all times, battling with wooden swords. There were two of these stages that held those who had already gotten their Zanpakutōs. Yoshio and Kaito were in a large procession of the next batch of incoming students to the area.

"Heya, new kids!" shouted a man nearby, and everyone turned to see a legitimate Soul Reaper standing before him, dual Zanpakutō sheathed on his back in a cross formation. On his arm was a Lieutenant's badge. He was the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division. "My name is Justin Zabrowski, Lieutenant of the 2nd Division! I'll be your tactics teacher, since I've been pissed off as of late that such a class doesn't exist." He then muttered, "The Gotei 13 could use a little..."

He began to usher the students forward.

"I want those who already have Asauchi at the second line ahead of you! Those whose Asauchi have already formed into Zanpakutōs, go to the first lines! Those without, go to the remaining stages!" he commanded. "One more thing. Don't worry about losing, you'll still get into Shin'ō, this is just to gauge your abilities," he said to ease those who seemed afraid for the time being. He then gave a big grin, and put forth a thumbs up. "Good luck, kids!"

Almost wordlessly, the large procession dispersed, and Yoshio and Kaito found themselves going up soon. There was a little shake in Kaito's step that Kyōka pointed out for Yoshio.

"Calm down, dude," Yoshio said, placating him with a smile and a hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna do good."

Kaito smiled back in response, a quick nod in acknowledgement.

 **-= *We're gonna do good."* =-**

Kurofuchi Hiruyaami had been up for quite a few rounds, having defeated many of the students. He stood there, grin on his face, a bright red aura surrounding his figure menacingly. "Alright, who's next?!"

Yoshio and Kaito paled. Kaito was up next against this guy. The last few were _shredded_ because the guy got bored and pulled out his Shikai.

Hiruyaami was a student with long black hair that was slicked back and styled. He had a purple leather coat decorated with black feathers, underneath a tan hakama, and a Gakuran-like outfit fastened by gold Ouroboros motifs. He was also wearing ankle-high green boots and black gloves. His eyes were blood red, and his grin revealed sharpened canines.

"Next..." called the 2nd Lieutenant lazily.

 _"I'm not really liking this guy right now..."_ thought Yoshio. Either the guy had no conscience, or he was equally perturbed and not showing it. He'd like to hope it was the latter. Kyōka had no thoughts on the matter, seemingly studying the look of Lieutenant Zabrowski.

Kaito stepped up onto the stage warily, and it must have showed, because Hiruyaami began to laugh. "Who the hell is _this_ skinny ass?!"

"My name is Sarizawa Kaito," he introduced himself, a newly solidified determined look on his face, along with a small glare as his eyes narrowed the smallest bit. "And I am going to defeat you."

"Ha!" laughed Hiruyaami. "Bring it on, kid!"

"Bakudō #1: Sai."

Yoshio noticed the Lieutenant's eyes bulge for a moment, from across the stage. The light was bright out, so it was obvious when the guy leaned forward in the lawn chair he had taken to sitting in (where the hell did that guy get that thing? Yoshio wanted one, too). _"'Bout time he started noticing things...but why isn't he getting onto Kaito for using Kidō?"_

 _'It's rather simple, really,'_ Kyōka garnered his attention as Hiruyaami temporarily writhed in the pen in much anguish, an angered roar coming from him as he broke free of the Kidō. Yoshio may have been surprised, but he paid more attention to Kyoka. _'Lieutenant Zabrowski never said anyone couldn't use Kidō. It's just that nobody attempted to do so until now.'_

Yoshio dumbly nodded, only to widen his eyes when Hiruyaami began to attack in a frenzy. "Com'ere, ya little shit!"

 _'Use the Force, Kaito,'_ said Kyōka to herself, as if amused with a small joke.

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _'Do you not know about Star Wars?'_

 _"What the hell is Star Wars?"_

Kyoka Suigetsu gasped.

 **-= *** _ **"What the hell is Star Wars?"**_ *** =-**

Eventually, the fight became a Hakuda scuffle when their Zanpakutōs had taken unceremonious clatters to the stage floor, and it was a obvious Zankensoki technique Kaito wasn't very well versed in.

Hiruyaami shouted in victory as he kicked Kaito off the stage, and several 4th Division members scurried over to him quickly to pick him up. They gave glares at the young student who laughed at the demise of others, before hurrying to get Kaito fixed up from his multiple wounds, which comprised mostly of simple bruises, and a few fractures. Kaito had given the most fight to Hiruyaami, so far, but he had been either unable to call out his Zanpakutō's Shikai as of yet, or hadn't gotten that far with his own.

"Next!"

The Lieutenant seemed a little more enthused by the fights, as shown by his smile, but as Yoshio entered the stage, he noted there was a little worry behind those eyes of his. _"So I was right about him actually having a conscience."_

"Begin!"

 _"But, still, no heart."_

Kyōka Suigetsu rolled her eyes.

"Just for your friend, kid," Hiruyaami began, less of a grin and now a barely noticeable smirk on his face, "I'll power down to fully sealed mode. Seal, Ketteitekina Tatakai Same."

The sword that was once a Zweihänder now reformed into that of a standard Asauchi. He pulled back his right hand to hold what was now a straight up Middle Ages Knight's sword in his left hand. Apparently, this guy was a lefty.

Yoshio, in response, charged while placing his left hand with his right on the blade, clashing his blade against the one-handed Hiruyaami's. The guy's smirk morphed into that of a malicious grin, clear mirth in his eyes from the fight. "You got some strength, kid," he complimented. "Got the tact to back it?"

Shoving him forward with his sword, Hiruyaami threw himself forward, telegraphing an attack. In an attempt to counter the insult to his intelligence, Yoshio preemptively brought his blade up to block an attack that never came, only feeling the bottom of the handle of Ketteitekina Tatakai Same digging into his right ribs. The guy knew Flash Step!

"Agh!" he cried in pain, backing up to create some distance, readying his blade above his head, only to have the guy's heel digging into his spine from behind. _"So fast..."_

 _'Yoshio!'_

Hiruyaami came back around to deliver a final blow, Zanpakutō stuck into the ground of the stage, a sucker punch about to round its path from behind his rib cage, intending to uppercut him off of the stage.

Only for a single finger of Yoshio's to stretch out from the handle of Kyōka Suigetsu, and he muttered,

"Hadō #1: Sho."

The blast of Kidō came out from Yoshio's finger and impacted with his opponent, Kurofuchi shouted in alarm and pain as he was blasted away. He was thrown near to his sword, and got up angrily, ripping out his Zanpakutō from the concrete.

 _'You have that Lieutenant's undivided attention after that Kidō.'_

 _"Kyō, not now,"_ he hushed her softly, not wanting to anger her. She reluctantly did so.

Regaining their bearings, they now stood in the same place they had begun, only now any traces of smiles had been written off by either of them. Yoshio was deeply panting, finger wrapping back around the handle. He raised it above his head as Hiruyaami began to charge again.

"Hah!"

A whitewashed blur of wind arced from the sword's location, impacting with Kurofuchi's arm when he had tried to dodge. He winced in pain, before holding his sword tightly in front of him with both hands, a serious look on his face. "Shred, Ketteitekina Tatakai Same."

The calm command caused his body's Spiritual Pressure to increase when his Zanpakutō was released, revealing the sword again.

The handle and hilt were the first thing everyone noticed. It looked to be a white bone, of what animal, none were sure. The next thing was his blade, its being a fiery crimson color, purple veins adorning black flesh that stretched across the canvas of a cleaver-shaped Zweihänder. In the center, near the hilt, was an eye with the colors of black and purple.

 _"Shit!"_ Yoshio cursed. _"I just_ knew _we should have worked on Shikai!"_

 _'I'm developing it as we speak,'_ Kyōka replied calmly as Yoshio parried a very strong attack that forced him off to the side if he wanted to remain on the stage. The Flash Steps of Hiruyaami's had become increasingly controlled, much to his ire. _'It'll be half assed until we get time in Jinzen to clear it up, though.'_

 _"That's fine!"_ he shouted back at her, in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure in his lungs when his arm was nearly cleaved off. _"Just you wait! I'll win, thanks to you!"_

She blushed at that, but she managed to hide it from him.

Another clash of blades, and the two locked, looking each other deep into the eyes of one another. The blood red irises filled with murderous intent stared deep into the confines of whatever outlined the golden-yellow irises of the silverhead. "I'll defeat you..." Yoshio began, gaining a raised brow of curiosity from Hiruyaami. "...for myself..."

"Heh," he then grinned. "What the hell are you on abo-" he began, but was cut off by Yoshio's strong shove.

"I'll defeat you..." he continued, closing the distance in a surprising dash of Flash Step to behind him. Hiruyaami turned to block and was successful, left arm still holding the handle, right hand palming the flat of the blade so as to hold him back better, but was so close to being hit in the eye that he leaned back to avoid it. Fear was in those red irises now. "...for Kaito."

Hiruyaami became furious and shoved him away, Flash Stepping near him to try and catch him off guard, only to be kicked in his right side in one moment, and elbowed at the left of his head in another. He spun in the forced direction to the ground of the stage.

"I'll defeat you..." Yoshio said one more time, as he appeared across the stage. At once, everyone knew they were back where they started again. He raised his weapon. "...for my Zanpakutō."

 _"...for Kyōka Suigetsu."_

 _'I've decided on a name.'_

 _"And I've decided on a release command,"_ Yoshio replied.

Hiruyaami grinned, standing up quickly, Shihakushō dishevelled and forcing himself up off of the ground with the blade in the stage's floor, hands both at the bottom of his handle. He stayed there for a moment to catch his breath, letting Yoshio have his word. "Show me what you got, Boy Wonder!"

"...Redeem...!"

 _'Mumei!'_

"Mumei!"

With a burst of Spiritual Pressure, white appeared around his form. His sword was obscured as the white cloud slowed down around his body, slowly twirling around him, his eyes turning into a deep yellow-orange. They appeared to glow as the strange white cloud that emitted so much light seemed to only darken his form.

 _'That Lieutenant is having difficulty in the endeavor to learning the current look of my Zanpakutō,"_ informed Kyoka. _'Make sure it stays that way. I don't have a good look yet, and it looks like my old Shikai right now.'_

 _"Got it,"_ he replied.

Bringing up Kyōka Suigetsu - he felt like there were millions of shackles on it with tons and tons of kilograms weighing it down, only to then feel the thankful feeling of said shackles falling off, allowing him to lift the blade up into an upper cloud that swirled around his figure calmly - was nothing short of mind-numbing in the sense of achievement.

"Hah!"

A burst of Spiritual Energy from him and that was all it took to drag all of the white clouds from around him into a single, wave-like, attack. The attack surged onwards and converged onto the half-dead Hiruyaami. The man only grinned in satisfaction with closed eyes, only to hear what appeared to be someone _blocking_ it.

He looked up to catch a glimpse of the Lieutenant blocking it with dual Zanpakutōs of which appeared to be identical in appearance. They were silver scimitars with black handles and green guards.

"Why the hell did ya block that, old man?!" called out Hiruyaami in surprise.

Smoke still filled the stage, and Yoshio quickly sealed Kyōka Suigetsu's new Zanpakutō form. "Seal, Mumei." His sword briefly flashed as it quickly morphed into its sealed form.

 **"Close one,"** the Hogyoku commented, seeing the air beginning to clear up, and a dishevelled Lieutenant before them.

"Lieutenant Zabrow-"

"Don't you _Lieutenant Zabrowski_ me!" he shouted angrily. Yoshio reeled back. "You nearly _killed_ him!"

There were whispers of good riddance in the crowd, and the like. Hiruyaami didn't seem to care and the Lieutenant only seemed slightly amused now, if his tight and serious face softening ever so little was any indication.

"Go check on your friend, Sarizawa-san I think his name was?" he ordered. Apparently, Yoshio looked surprised, because he laughed a little. "Go on, I'll deal with Kurofuchi-san here and call some more guys to battle. You both had it taken outta ya pretty well," he smiled. "I think I'm gonna like a lot of these students this year," he said, mostly to himself, though, he as he looked thoughtfully around at the crowd that accumulated near the stage to see the spectacle. "Both of ya, off the stage, and get some rest."

The two of them obliged very quickly.

"Next two!"

 **-= *"Close one."* =-**

"Captain Unohana?"

The addressed captain quickly turned around to meet the gaze of one Toyoto Yoshio, confined to bed. To the right was Kurofuchi Hiruyaami, and to the left was Sarizawa Kaito. The former was sleeping, so Yoshio kept his voice down, and Kaito was listening intently.

"Hmm?" she hummed in curiosity. "Learned about some of the captains already, have you?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered. "There were a few books in the barracks before we went to the arenas."

 _"That's a lie,"_ he thought. _"Kyōka told me."_

 _'I'm sorry.'_

 _"What?"_ he asked her in confusion. _"Why are you apologizing?"_

 _'For teaching you about_ **her** _.'_

 _"If you hadn't told me anything at all, I'd have felt betrayed when I first saw this smile of hers, whatever it looks like."_

 _'Oh. Then, I guess you're welcome.'_

Before he could thank her, Unohana spoke up, "I see, then," she began, before remembering that he had called out to her before she veered him off of his current train of thought. "Was there something you needed?"

"I just wanted to know..." he started, and she approached a few steps to hear him more clearly. "...how long will I be in here?" he asked.

She hummed for a moment, looking up with a single finger under her chin as she thought. Her lips, which had been rumored to hold nothing but haunting fearfulness(?), had formed into a thin line of contemplation. Nothing of the sort resembling something to be feared.

 _"She doesn't seem too scary,"_ mused Yoshio.

 _'Don't get your hopes up,'_ chastised Kyoka. _'You'll be in for a rude awakening.'_

 _"Noted."_

"You _should_ actually be out by tomorrow, noon. Just in time to make it to the school, as well. Your items should be being moved there as we speak." She smiled. Yoshio didn't seem perturbed by it.

"I see," he smiled back. "Mind if I get up to check up on a...few...things...?"

Her smile didn't move, but there was something about it...that made him absolutely want to shit his pants.

"...I...never mind, Captain."

She wordlessly turned around and left, before stopping to give a pointed look over her shoulder. "There's your schedule, on the table there. It's mostly an itinerary, and very little writing involved to get yourself fully integrated into the Academy system. Just a few questions is all. Chana, Toyoto-chan~" she called over her shoulder, walking out of the room. The door shut.

A beat of silence.

"She's scary as _fuck_ ," swore Kaito quietly.

"Agreed," mumbled Yoshio as he scooched over to the left to grab at the schedule indicated. He sighed loudly, wondering aloud, "I wonder what classes we have."

"And in what order," Kaito added. A snore from Kurofuchi cut them off, and they each gave quiet chuckles.

Yoshio smiled as he began to look over the schedule. It was simple, a weekly repeating schedule, except for a few key weeks that were explained to either have holidays or other things. But that wasn't what surprised him, no.

It was the date at the top of the paper.

 **-= *Yoshio's Inner World* =-**

Kyōka Suigetsu sat at what appeared to be a bar area, lazily sipping on what seemed to be some liquor.

 **"Shame you can't actually get drunk 'less the squirt is, huh?"**

"Yeah..." she replied off handedly, waving her hand at him. " _Damn_ shame..." she mumbled, looking at the label on the bottle. It was some inscrutable scribble she couldn't read, and she set down the bottle. "I wonder what he's up to..."

 **"Probably forced to stay in 'is cot 'till Captain Unohana lets him out,"** hypothesized the Hōgyoku. The word _captain_ denoted his fear for her, as he probably wouldn't normally say someone's title. **"Though, that's a given, considering what she's like."**

"Right," she nodded. "I wonder when he'll fall asleep," she began a new conversation. "I need help to make a new look to Mumei and refine the new move. Can't wait to tell him the name I have for it, either," she grinned.

 **"It's a bit much, don't you think?"** the Hōgyoku asked. It floated up to her and moved in a way she could only think was a head turning up to meet her gaze.

"Kinda," she reluctantly agreed, waving a hand in its direction, "but I like dramatic stuff. You know me."

 **"Yeah."**

 _"Guys,"_ started Yoshio from outside the world, cutting off her next thought. It was slightly echoey. _"Can you hear me?"_

 **"Yeah,"** the Hōgyoku said. **"When you comin' down here, kid? Kyoka needs to see ya."**

 _"I'll be there in a bit, just reading the schedule for the Academy,"_ he replied. _"Speaking of which, what was the year again?"_

Kyōka and the Hōgyoku looked between each other for a moment, before the Hōgyoku answered him. **"Uh...around the end of 2001...why?"**

 _"I'll talk to you two about that later, but for now, tell me who Lt. Zabrowski is,"_ he requested. _"Doesn't seem like you two know him."_

"Well," Kyōka started, looking at the Hōgyoku briefly before returning to her drink, "I'm not quite sure," she began. "I've never really heard of him. He's probably weak, or Eisenwalde would've noticed him and had me use his Shikai on him. But...I thought Ōmaeda was the Lieutenant of 2nd Squad. Maybe he died and got replaced? _I_ certainly don't remember him."

 **"Neither do I,"** the Hōgyoku butted in. **"I'm a fragment. It's possible there are more fragments around that coulda brought new guys in so fast,"** he said.

 _"Noted,"_ Yoshio acknowledged. _"Gimme a few minutes."_

"'Kay," nodded Kyōka. When the connection cut, she looked at the Hōgyoku. "Let's head up to the Sky Pane to wait for him, yeah?"

 **"Yeah."**

 **-= *Yeah...damn shame..."* =-**

It was some time before Yoshio entered his Inner World to meet with Kyōka and the Hōgyoku. He slowly appeared out of thin air with his eyes shut. Only when he was completely opaque did he open his eyes. "Between around the end of 2001, huh?" he asked, almost condescendingly.

Kyōka rose a brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The date on that schedule says _Saturday, 21 December,_ _ **1850**_."

"What?!"

 **"What the fuck?!"**

 **-= *End of Chapter 3: Practice for Shin'ō Academy* =-**

Aaaaand, that's that. It turns out that it is not only before the Pendulum Arc, but _40 years before it!_ No wonder the season name _**40 Years too Young for Pendulum**_ was so weird for a season name, eh? Well, now you know why it's called what it is.

Yes, the original story begins _in_ the Pendulum Arc but I needed to haul it back 40 years to increase Kyōka's shock as well as properly format my AUs that will be taking place here.

Now, an Omake!

 **-= *Omake 2: Eisenwalde's Induction Ceremony* =-**

 **-= *Tuesday, 20 September, 1222* =-**

The doors to the room slammed open, and a panting Sōusa Eisenwalde stepped in, cape fluttering behind him, gleaming golden armor shining a little in the room, if only adding the glints of the 11 captains before him.

To his left and right stood the captains in two rows. The left began from the far end at 2 and ended at 6, the other line started from closest to him to the end as 7 through 12. A space was missing between the 2nd and 4th captains. Several members quietly glared at him, and a few showed little to no indifference. However, the 7th captain, closest and on his right, stifled a snicker.

"You're late, my protégé," spoke his irate former captain. Senshumaru Shutara was her name, the skinny thing of what appeared to a woman behind the Head Captain, devoid of golden armor. Eisenwalde was the former lieutenant of the 3rd Division, Head of the Funding Department. As the new Captain, he could now choose that one student that showed promise in the mathematical and economical field for the position of whom still resided in the academy, but he held off for the induction ceremony. "Any words for yourself?"

"Ah..." he breathed, rubbing the back of his head in apology sheepi- _swish_ -shly. "I'm sorry, everyon-ACK! AYUDAME, _AYUDAME_ -"

While in her strong grip of a headlock, he was cut off as another blow landed on his head. The woman's Flash Steps were not to be trifled with, especially those _evasive_ Flash Steps he could never put his foot down on (yes, that was a pun, my noble fanbase).

" _'Sorry'_ isn't good enough!" she shouted, the Head Captain at the end of the rows raising a brow.

"Now, now, Shutara-qiānsùi," spoke Jacob Kauffman, the 7th Division Captain and Head of the Officer Squadron, stepping forward, "calm down. Former Lieutenant Eisenwalde was just a lil' late. Can't fault him for that."

The suffix, qiānsùi, meant _one of a Thousand Years,_ or _one thousand years,_ commonly used as a phrase for Empresses, Crown Princes, or high ranking imperials in China.

"I've trained him for the better part of 83 years to be _fas_ ter than that!"

"He's never mastered your excellent Flash Stepping," he countered, "at least, not yet."

Shutara pulled back her anger for a moment and let curiosity overtake her, dark brown eyes softening, a brow raising,, and the crook of her arm slackening enough to allow Eisenwalde gulps of air, but still in quite the strong grip. "Are you telling me that you'll be training him while I'm off in the Royal Dimension?"

Kauffman's lip twitched for a moment, but nobody noticed. "Of course, Capt-" he cut himself off, amending to "Zero-Three Senshumaru" with a clearing of his throat. She waved a Chinese-styled fan at him, coming out from what appeared to be an Asian Sector Shihakushō and Haori draped over her form. It originated from her sleeve.

" _Tha_ t name will get _tir_ ing," she spoke a little snappily, a tired edge to her tone. She relaxed her grip on Eisenwalde to let it rest on her side and he fell to the floor, regaining his footing. "Just call me Shutara-mèi, like usual."

 _Mèi_ was a suffix commonly used to refer to a close younger female friend or relative in China.

"Shutara-mèi?" another captain whispered, that being the 8th division captain. Kauffman bonked him on the head with a reprimanding fist of his hand. The man clasped his head to massage the pain out.

"If we could get this meeting in order, please?" spoke a soft, feminine voice.

All members present, including the silent lieutenants behind their captains, looked up to General Ruby Scarlett. The woman looked to be in her late teens, similar to Jacob Kauffman's likeness to an early twenty year old. Their answer to this phenomenon was Temporal Displacement. An experience one goes through at death in which their Spiritual Particles align long before said death in the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Royal Dimension, or Hell. Other Dimensions included, but none worth mentioning other than the former four. They will not physically age until their day of death had passed, or through some other means.

Senshumaru Flash Stepped to just behind the Captain Commander, fan covering the lower half of her face, in which half the captains knew was hiding a smirk. But the woman was now a small thing, as the boots of the golden armor was used to raise the members above ground by about five inches. She was dwarfed by General Scarlett in front and to her right, as were she to the other captains in the room. She looked to the Lieutenants, whose silver armor did not reach above the ground as much as the others' did.

"We shall now begin the welcoming ceremony for our newest member."

All eyes then turned to the newly made Captain Eisenwalde whom merely fumbled in his steps at the attention, before he straightened himself and cleared his throat. His shy behavior seemed to offend his former captain, who turned away with a _Hmph!_

He smiled, reminiscing in all the shit he'd do to piss her off.

He figured she'd notice, because he now had a wooden dart vibrating as it finished striking the floor next to his foot - to this day, he denies squealing - the end that was sticking out wriggling. Her glare was better received with an even deeper smile, and the reactions from the other captains were ones bottling laughter, barring Senshumaru and General Scarlett who seemed completely unfazed, even if they had noticed.

"I believe several of you had already been made aware, but 3rd Captain Senshumaru Shutara had been recruited for the position as Royal Squadron Member Zero-Three, and thus relinquished her position as the 3rd Captain and Head of the Research Department, 12 Round Knight Platoons, Soul Society Europe Sect."

Looking about the room, finding all that was a subtle distraction gone, faces either plastered with stern discipline or careless indifference, she continued.

"At such a point as her agreement to the recruitment, we began searching for a new 3rd Captain; with her help, she had recommended her Lieutenant to take her position, as he had recently - and illegally, I might add - obtained Bankai." She gave him a look at that.

At that last comment, Senshumaru was actually giving a smile at him, moving her fan to show her approving and prideful smirk.

The other captains and lieutenants, however, seemed rather displeased with the small statement regarding the attainment of his Bankai.

"How was this achieved, Sōusa Eisenwalde?" questioned the Head of the Officer Squadron.

"It is of little consequence," spoke Senshumaru, waving her fan over her mouth again, lightly fanning herself. Everyone turned to her for an explanation. "I simply cut down the time it took to learn Bankai from 100 years to 10," she said, and a few jaws slackened. Then, after halting her movement for a moment, head up in thought, she added, "With vigorous training, of course."

"Ahem," the General coughed, garnering the lost attention of her colleagues. "After performing the Captain's Exam with three other captains present, we decided that his abilities and personality were suited for that of the 3rd First Seat and the directing of the Research Department. As the Second leader of the first Department of Research in the history of the Societies, it is his duty to uphold the legacy of the former head as well as create his own simultaneously, so as to continue the pursuit of ever changing Departments."

 _"Then again, two departments haven't really changed at all since the beginning of Europe Sector,"_ she added drily to herself, a roll of the eyes evident to the smirking Kauffman, whom she deftly stuck her tongue at childishly when no one was looking.

"As such, it has been decided that former Lieutenant of 3rd Division, Sōusa Eisenwalde, has been promoted to Captain of the same Squadron."

With a bang of her mace-like Zanpakutō (the spiked end breaking the floor even more than it already was), the top 24 members of the 12 Round Knight Platoons, plus one Zero Division member who did so out of habit, straightened their backs.

"This meeting is now adjour-"

"PARTY TIME, EVERYO-"

The mace made contact with Captain Kauffman's head before he could finish his declaration, his falling over in reaction. They chuckled at his antics.

A bottle of red wine rolled from underneath his jacket, and as several captains - including the head captain - began to surround the man and reprimand him with smiles, Eisenwalde picked up the bottle.

"Vino tinto..." he mumbled. Kauffman ignored the other captains in order to scrutinize Sōu-no, the 3rd Division Captain. _"I think I'm going to like being a Captain,"_ he smiled.

 **-= *End of Omake 2: Eisenwalde's Induction Ceremony* =-**

Now, for the comments!

 _ **Comments:**_

 **Antex: The Legendary Zoroark:** "Excellent chapter! I enjoyed it. Anyway, when do ya think we should start working on the next chapter?"

 **Reply:** "Well, I mean…here it is… :p lol"

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	4. Late December, 1850

_**Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu! (REMADE)**_

 **Summary:** In acceptance of the hopeless pursuit of returning Aizen to his sanity, Kyōka Suigetsu manages to actually trick the Hōgyoku into giving her a chance at redemption, to find a new partner. However, the Hōgyoku noticed her true desire and sent her back in time...to set things straight. "Hear me out...I am Toyoto Yoshio, former member of Squad Nine. I bear you news...of your future."

 **Characters:** [OC, Kyōka Suigetsu], K. Urahara, Y. Shihoin; more OCs, Suì-Fēng

 **Genres:** Romance, Adventure _; Comedy/Humor, Spiritual_

 **Rated:** M _;for future chapters._

 **Languages:** English : English _; Japanese (English, some Romaji), Spanish, German, French, Chinese_

 **Crossover:** _Bleach, Soul Society Sectors (AU), Temporal Displacement (AU)_

 **Beta(s):** _Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 **End Notes:** Changes to Rating, Languages, Act name, and author comments section.

* * *

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

* * *

 _ **Season 1: 40 Years too Young for Pendulum | Act 1: Shin'ō Academy**_

Hey, guys! Welcome back to _Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu_!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own The Gamer, that belongs to Seong and Sang-a. I do not own _"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!"_ that belongs to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **-= *Chapter 4: Late December, 1850* =-**

* * *

"That's impossible!" shouted Kyōka Suigetsu, but Yoshio was unfazed in his statement.

"It says it's 1850," he confirmed. "Who made the mistake here?"

 **"It** _ **has**_ **to be some sort o' typo,"** the Hōgyoku tried. **"I mean, these kinds of things happen, right? Or are the Gotei 13 a bunch o' robots?"**

"I'd like to think so," Kyōka began.

 **"What? The mistakes part or the robot par-"**

"But the administrators check, recheck, double check, recheck, and then triple check their work!" Kyōka said.

 **"Right, so, then, the robot par-"**

"But how could it be 1850?!" she asked incredulously. "It was 2001 less than 2 weeks ago!"

 **"And now she's insane-"**

"Shut up!"

"Stop, guys," Yoshio interrupted him. They looked to him and he turned to look at the Hōgyoku. "Is it feasible that you accidentally brought her back in time?" They looked to it.

 **"It's possible,"** the Hōgyoku started. **"She probably had some ulterior desire to right everythin' from the beginnin', but I don't see why my Whole Self didn't just send her back all the way to the 1500s into her younger conscience to warn Eisenwalde what might happen if he started Hollowfying captains instead if** _ **that**_ **was the case."**

"Yes, that _would_ make more sense," Kyōka agreed. "But why was I sent _here_?" She rubbed her chin with her index finger and thumb.

"It doesn't matter right now," Yoshio interrupted them, and they confusedly turned to him. He had a determined look on his face they were clearly proud of. "Right now, we need to focus on what we're going to do," he began. He turned to Kyōka. "Try to remember all you can for the next 150 years and plan accordingly to counter Eisenwalde without altering the timeline too much for him to notice."

 **"Isn't that why we're fuckin' 'ere?!"** shouted the Hōgyoku angrily. **"To set things straight?! To stop Eisenwalde?!"** Yoshio was confused at these inquiries. **"Why** _ **wouldn't**_ **we try to stop the asshole right away? He's practically still a Seventh Seat around this time!"**

"We don't have the fucking resources to!" snapped Yoshio _right_ back at it. Hōgyoku reeled back a little in surprise at the snappy tone. Yoshio took a sharp, calming breath and continued. "We need to let the big events happen so we can stop Eisenwalde with Kurosaki Ichigo."

"His logic is sound," Kyōka affirmed, turning to the shocked orb. "If we don't let certain events happen, Kurosaki Ichigo will fail to be born, and Eisenwalde will kill the Soul King." She turned to Yoshio. "I'll get to work right away. You head on out of Jinzen and we'll work on Mumei on Sunday, okay?"

"Right!" he nodded to her with a smirk, before shutting his eyes and disappearing from them.

 **"You know this is going to be much more difficult, right?"** the Hōgyoku asked.

"Then why don't you just find a better master?" she asked, obviously irritated with its presence constantly putting both her and her new wielder down now. She turned away and began the trek back into the city beneath them.

 **"Why should I?"** the thing practically grinned with a chuckle, following after her and she stopped to look back at it. **"I'm not after power anymore. I'm after potential. And this kid's got a fuckin'** _ **load**_ **o' it!"**

"Right, of course," she rolled her eyes at it, a smirk hidden underneath the collar of her coat. Her respect for the small thing went up a few notches, and it'd never know.

 **"Oi! Don't fuckin' do that!"**

* * *

 **-= *"His logic is sound."* =-**

 **-= *12:54 PM Sunday, 22 December, 1850* =-**

* * *

At noontime, Sunday, 22 December, 1850, Toyoto Yoshio and Sarizawa Kaito were discharged from the 4th Division North Rukon Districts 17th Advance Center and were allowed entry into the Court of Pure Souls via personal escort by 2nd Lieutenant Zabrowski. Kurofuchi Hiruyaami had continued charge to the 4DNRD17AC for the next two days for inappropriate behavior and the way he spoke to Captain Unohana (or so the report of the Lieutenant's said so; his captain never really checked it over so long as he did her work, too, apparently).

Lieutenant Zabrowski verbally presented to the two new recruits that he had a colorful imagination as they walked through the Northern Section of the Seireitei (Court of Pure Souls), strolling through and making subtle comments to insult the intelligence of certain squadrons as he passed. He told the two of them that it was a favorite pastime for him to perform when thoroughly bored and too tired to use Flash Step to go between divisions.

After several hours of walking and talking between teacher and students, they eventually made it to the Academy Grounds by 6PM. It was thanks to 2nd Lt. Zabrowski's keen memory of direction that they took less than two days to reach the damned place.

"Welp," 2nd Lt. Zabrowski began, stretching all the while. "Welcome to the Spiritual Arts Academy. It used to be just called the Soul Reaper Academy until they started adding Kidō to the mix. Though Rukon Districtors just call it the Soul Reaper Academy because they don't care much for the new name, _and_ it's less confusing."

Yoshio and Kaito nodded as they looked around the large courtyard filled with students. It was mostly concrete bricks beneath their feet, as well as several Japanese Edo-period buildings. A large one stood to their left, extending down further, with several more buildings behind it. They were _at least_ three to four stories tall.

"Those are the barracks," he pointed at the buildings. Bringing his pointer finger a little to the right and marking a building, "Those are the Zanjutsu and Hakuda Training buildings," he moved a little more to the right, and further back, "Those are the Kidō buildings. Careful not to blow yer face off," he commented unnecessarily, and the two shared chuckles with their teacher.

Justin added, "There's a large park behind that as well as another small forest, there." He brought his fingers across to the large building, just as long, if not larger, than the barracks. "And those are the classrooms." Between every building, there was some sort of set of trees that acted as a kind of mini forest, almost like borders of some kind. The grass and trees stopped at the edge of the concrete courtyard.

"This week," he continued, "on Monday, you'll be checking the place out. Tuesday, you'll begin the written examinations. Wednesday, your physical exams. Thursday let's y'all have a break. Friday has introductory classes, and next Wednesday is when the first semester starts. I'll be your strategy teacher. They also assigned me to Soul History for another period so you'll have me twice everyday. Good luck~" he sang, walking away out of the Academy Grounds, most likely back to his Squad Barracks.

"This is gonna be awesome!" shouted Kaito enthusiastically, jumping up and pumping a fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Yoshio joined with him, though, internally, he was screaming.

 _'What's wrong?'_

 _"I didn't die for another several years of_ fuck _ing school!"_

 _'Oh, that. Get over it._ All _Soul Reapers have to attend the Academy.'_

 _"I want out."_

 _'No.'_

Yoshio internally sighed as Kyōka Suigetsu cut the connection between them. Kaito then began to practically _drag_ Yoshio across the concrete into the barracks. "I'll get us to our rooms!"

 _"Oh, joy."_ The Hōgyoku laughed at Yoshio's plight.

* * *

 **-= *Academy Barracks, 1st Years, 4C* =-**

* * *

"Let's see," Kaito mumbled, scrutinizing his sheet. "1st Year building, got that down...Floor 4, Section C..."

As the two walked through, they narrowly avoided several people walking around the corner when they had reached it, via Yoshio dragging Kaito out of their way and around them, before continuing down the hall opposite them. The hall also happened to be Section C. They were in Floor 4, and Kaito had been ecstatic to learn that they had the top floor. _"Even had the audacity to grab top bunk, too, while he was at it,"_ he thought begrudgingly.

 _You had top bunk last time!_ was his argument.

A shitty argument, at that, but it was valid, so Yoshio couldn't say anything about it.

They walked down to their room and managed to find their room number. 4C3002.

Kaito repeated it aloud. "Huh...you'd think the thousands would be in a 5th or 6th year building, eh?"

"Yeah," Yoshio breathed in agreement. He knew the last four digits numbered how many rooms there were from the first floor of the first building. There must have been tens of thousands of students at the academy. They entered their room to find all of their belongings already there, as promised, along with a myriad of other things they were either missing or needed more of. Kaito rushed to his claim of the top bunk. Yoshio sighed with a smile on his face, eyes shut and head shaking while to the side. He walked into the room and the door shut on its own due to its weight.

He set Kyōka Suigetsu down next to Māmeido - they rested against the wall next to the door - and they sent small pints of electricity towards each other. The two were communing now. It was strange to learn that two Zanpakutōs in close proximity of each other had the option of speaking to one another. Yoshio still had yet to wrap his head around it, but at least he could sympathize with the reasoning that it was to get rid of the boredom. It gets mighty lonely in those worlds.

Especially if they had to endure the stupidity of their wielders from time to time.

He was in what he considered the lobby of the room. The only walls here were the two tidbits sticking out near the doorway, and the corners before him. A few walls led to very open doorways.

To his left was the kitchen, which had an island, its own set of cast irons near a billowing fireplace, other cooking supplies and ingredients. It led further in, and he wondered if there was a window that was generating the light in the room. Closest to the lobby doorway was a small kitchen table enough for eight people (the Academy probably had a lot of sleepovers). There was another door across the room, and it was open. Inside were wash bins, which he assumed were for their clothes. To his right was a living room most likely of the same dimensions as the kitchen, though filled with the soft cloth or leather couches, a glass coffee table in the center. There were a few bookshelves there, too. Another door there was most likely the bathroom.

In front of him was his bunk room, where Kaito was struggling to get up on the top bunk - which was flush against the wall between that room and the kitchen's - without the use of the ladder. It was a rather funny sight to see, as he began to laugh at his friend's stupidity. Kaito turned around to him to try and dissuade him from laughing, but his subsequent fall only proved to increase the volume of it. He narrowly missed the desk that was shoved up against the window beside the bunks and the two lockers behind him attached to the wall between the bedroom and the living room.

Soon the two let their laughter die down as they stood motionless in their positions, realization just what they were committing to. There was, of course, the lingering doubt of whether they would survive the course. They had 10 years worth of classes, and they had to prove themselves worthy of graduating or they would either a) be forced to retake the year they flunked, or b) be kicked out for their ineptitude. Or, there was always choice c) where they do so well that they graduate early. The two thought they could do it by the sixth year if they tried hard enough or d) get personally elected by a squad captain or lieutenant.

"Soul Reapers...huh?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah," Yoshio answered, breathy. "It's kind of hard to imagine, eh?" he wondered, a small smile sent down at the one sitting. Kaito nodded, and Yoshio's smile fell quickly in contemplation. "What squad do you think we'll make it in?"

Kaito chuckled. "I think we should focus on what we're going to study before we even _try_ to think about where we'll be placed in the 13 Court Guardian Squadrons," he replied, looking back at him in the lobby area. "Hell, our opinion on the Squadrons might even change as we go through the years," he supplied.

Yoshio smiled and agreed with a nod. "Yeah..."

He and Kaito changed into their sleeping clothing, laughed at each other for their choices, and sat down at the desk together, reading books. There was a stack of books between them and near the window, allowing for them to write on some of their papers with the ink and quill. There were a few small candles there that were lit. It got darker out, and the two hurriedly finished their forms. There was an alarm clock on the desk, and Yoshio offered to set it for him. He secretly hid it under Kaito's fluffy pillow.

When Kaito moved to his stuff which was more than Yoshio's (which was nothing), Yoshio decided on communing with his Zanpakutō. She refused to tell him the name of the move of the greatest attack of his weapon's, much to his ire, but she explained that she wanted him to have more experience in Zanjutsu before performing it again (it _was_ a little early to even try the move before). She, apparently, had remembered a few of Kurosaki Ichigo's Kendo lessons when she was in the past(?) future and intended to teach him some of it to improve the attack's power and efficiency.

Kaito pulled out what appeared to be a violin and played a tune for Yoshio. When complimenting him, Kaito humbly brushed him off and told him that he was probably a wandering minstrel when he was still alive. Yoshio took it at face value and left it at that. He was not inquired as to his past, so he kept what little memory of it he had to himself.

They opened their lockers and began stuffing essentials inside of it, locking away whatever they had wanted to keep secret from the ruling body and in safe keeping. But Yoshio had managed to see a little book reminiscent to the Kamasutra poking out from behind the locker door when the outer side was facing him, the door having been opened. Kaito had the left locker.

"Porn?" he asked, catching Kaito's attention. He rose a brow. "Really?"

"My Zanpakutō's gay, okay! She likes reading this shit! It's not my fault!"

"Actually, it is," Yoshio smirked, catching his pale complexion. "Looks like your Zanpakutō doesn't mirror you as much as you thought, just a carbon copy with the opposite gender."

"If you're the same way as Mumei, I want out of this room!"

Blushing in embarrassment and anguish at the insinuation, Yoshio began to charge Kaito, both shutting their lockers in response to one another.

"COM'ERE, YOU _FUCK_ ING MERMAID!"

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! STRA _NGER DANG_ ER, STR _ANGER DANGE_ R!"

* * *

 **-= *4:37AM Monday, 23 December, 1850* =-**

* * *

When the alarm clock went off above him, Yoshio yawned quietly and chuckled in amusement when Kaito tumbled off of his bed in surprise. Kaito rebuked Yoshio angrily, giving a lengthy explanation about how and why he needs his beauty sleep. Yoshio ignored him and pretended to listen, walking into the kitchen with another yawn. He noted that Kaito was _definitely_ not a morning person and the need for a new alarm clock. The parts were strewn about the floor of the bedroom area.

Neither bothered to clean it as of yet, instead, Kaito begrudgingly sat at the table looking miserable. His onesie looked comfy but his expression indicated anything but comfort, his hair a mess and eyes drowsy and red from anger. Yoshio felt bad for him and turned slightly because he had his left shoulder to him. "You head back to bed, 'kay?" he said, garnering his attention. He laughed because Kaito looked like he was extremely happy at the suggestion. "I'll wake you up for breakfast. We'll bathe afterward, get our stuff ready, and head out to check the place out, okay?"

He nodded enthusiastically and left the kitchen quickly, scrambling into his bed. Yoshio shook his head in amusement because he could hear the creak of the bed when he got on the top bunk. There were even a few curses as he stepped on a few pieces of the alarm clock. There may have been light coming from outside as the moon reflected the sun's light, as well as candlelight coming from the kitchen where Yoshio was cooking at, but Kaito had poor eyesight. Another note to Yoshio's list was about getting him glasses for his birthday, whenever it was.

Yoshio figured cooking for the guy would score him some major points in his roommate's book, enabling him to ask for favors in advance or - if his cooking was good enough - maybe even use his food in exchange for helping him with homework and such. Kaito's apparent sleeping habit was conflicting with his hopeful ideal but Yoshio chose to think optimistically.

Kyōka Suigetsu manifested at his behest, and he inquired as to the types of foods from Europe. She taught him how to make a croissant (which were nothing but buttery rolls of flaky pastries), a tartine (which was basically just bread sliced lengthwise with butter and jam), some orange juice, and what was called café crème.

Afterward, being 5:00 AM, he placed the food at his table and covered Kaito's food to keep it warm, while gingerly eating his food as he made sandwiches. During his creation of a second sandwich, Kyōka was able to warn him about his teachers early. 4 Lieutenants and 4 Captains of the 13 Court Guardian Squadrons taught lessons. Justin Zabrowski of the 2nd Division teaches Strategy and History, Kuchiki Sōjun of the 6th Division teaches Hollow Anatomy, Yadōmaru Lisa of the 8th Division teaches Physics, and Ushōda Hachigen of the Kidō Corps teaches Kidō itself. He had left his schedule in his locker at her request so she could dumb it down for him.

4 Captains would be teaching lessons. Aikawa Rabu "Love," of the 7th Division teaches Zanjutsu, Shihōin Yoruichi of the 2nd Division teaches Hakuda, Muguruma Kensei of the 9th Division teaches Soul Reaper ethics (or rules, if you will), and Hikifune Kirio of the 12th Division teaches Science and Mathematics.

After finishing the creation of the second and third sandwiches, Yoshio sat down at his table to eat, dematerialized Kyōka, and called after Kaito. "It's time to get up! Food's ready!"

Curses were heard throughout the area when Yoshio heard a thump, and he assumed the worst. The guy had dropped on the forgotten, destroyed, and disarrayed alarm clock, and came into the room with a very angry aura when he was even more disheveled than before, pieces of clock adorning his features.

Yoshio laughed heartily and Kaito forced a smile until it became natural. He noted the strange food before him and Yoshio claimed to be the creator of good food. Kyōka was about to reprimand him, before realizing that since she was his new other half, so he had been technically including her. Not that Kaito knew that specific detail.

The two ate in silence - or what could have been if Kaito hadn't been constantly trying to goad Yoshio into making a restaurant for Soul Reapers. "Seriously," the guy continued, despite his continuity being anything but that and smacking lips, a fork pointed his way, "you could get some serious Kan for this food, y'know?"

"I know, I know," Yoshio smiled at the praise for his taste in culinary and Kyōka's good part in such. _"Maybe I could name it_ _Glass Food, Silver Noon_ _,"_ he mused quietly, purposely irritating Kyōka. **(A/N: Kyōka Suigetsu means "Mirror Flower, Water Moon")**

 _'Don't you_ dare _defile my name!'_ she shouted, and he smirked in response.

 _"But it's funny."_

 _'No!'_ she shouted, a cute image of her pouting on his mind. _'_ Hōg _yoku!'_ she shouted.

 **"What?"** he asked innocently. **"He needed to see somethi-OW!"**

The sound of hitting was evident. _'Baka! Hentai!'_

 _Smack._ **"Fuck!"** _Smack._ **"Shit!"** _Smack._ **"Woman, I'm sorry!"**

Amused, he shut them out, continuing to eat with a grin on his face and eating heartily.

"You keep that up with that stupid grin of yours and I'm gonna have to file a sex offender warrant to the school."

And just like that, Kaito ruined the good mood he was in.

"Kaito, if you ruin another good moment with my Zanpakutō and I again, I'll dump ice water on you to wake you up at three in the morning."

Kaito gasped incredulously, before standing up and pointing at him. "DOMESTIC ABUSE!"

Yoshio stood up as well, pointing back at him. "OBJECTION!"

 **"PLEASE!"** begged the Hōgyoku. **"STOP THE HORRIBLE ACTING!"**

 _'MY EYES!'_

* * *

 **-= *** _ **'MY EYES!'**_ *** =-**

* * *

It was about six in the morning when the two finished their breakfast with laughs and recollections of the stupidities in their past, thinking on what could have been if their Zanpakutō hadn't shown up when they did. Seeing to it, both Zanpakutō gave them swift and painful headaches for the playful insults thrown in their directions. The boys laughed it off though as they explored the campus.

The first place that they had decided to explore was the Zanjutsu building, which was extremely large just on the width side, but the length side went down several times that. Down the line were several concrete stages all the way to the other end of the building which was embossed, holding in other rooms such as bathrooms, offices, and a place to house the staircase which went up to a second floor (it was mostly a catwalk that lined the edge of the building back to the door). The floors were of a raw umber that shined brightly, and the same color climbed up the walls before giving way to a white paper wall, mahogany window seals and railings to the second floor; the ceiling was bland and not worth noting.

The two practiced for a short while before Kaito royally handed Yoshio his ass via a deep Zanpakutō battle between the two. Other students - mostly of the new first years - were present and politely clapped for the two after their battle as Kaito helped Yoshio to his feet. They hung out for a few minutes and simply talked to one another about practically trivial but fun things, and watched the other first years duke it out between themselves for a few minutes.

They soon left for the Hakuda building, which was similar in all aspects to the Zanjutsu building. The only difference being its use. Yoshio had Kaito pinned the moment the spar began, and Kaito had barely tapped out in time to save his snappable limb of an arm. The two had a few more battles all quickly finished - by Yoshio - and talked for a few minutes, never once approached by any other students. A few loners dotted the place, and there was the occasional group of friends of pre-attendance meeting up. The two then left the building.

Kaito had recommended the Kidō building next, in which Yoshio strongly refused to accompany him on. It wasn't before long, that Yoshio was nonetheless dragged there anyway, despite his rather lucid and violent threats on the boy otherwise. Kaito figured that Yoshio wouldn't do that to him.

"Bakudō #2 Mojiretsu." **(first original Bakudō, meaning "String")**

Suddenly, Kaito was bound in several tendrils of light, wrapping around his forearms looking like chains, and the clinking pieces of metals trailed down to several heavy chunks of rock in the shape of prison balls and chains.

The boy fell forward onto the hard mat that felt like nothing except being proven wrong by his own assumption. Eventually, he squeezed out of the Kidō with a small burst of Spirit Energy against the thing. It loosened and dissipated, and he shot up with a thrust of his palm and shouted "Hadō #1: Sho!"

Yoshio was instantly pushed back by the gale of Spiritual Pressure launched into him, an immediate following of Hainawa from the Kidō expert before him resulting in an electric yellow tendril wrapping around Kaito's leg. Before the bounded Kidō Expert could react, Yoshio yanked just hard enough to both ground Kaito and regain orientation for a soft landing on the stage. There was a lull in combat which was filled with the sound of clapping around them, before the two ran forwards again in another bout of a Kidō battle.

Before another Kidō spell could be incanted by either of them, a third occupied the space with them, and it appeared to be a rather large figure by face, body, and hands. He stepped up to the two, who were still in stance and were watching him carefully, and he bowed politely to them. "Hello," he greeted them and they nodded, "I am Ushōda Hachigen, the Lieutenant of the Kidō Corps."

Kaito followed Yoshio's quick maneuver into standing at attention for him with immediate bows of respect.

"Toyoto Yoshio!"

"Sarizawa Kaito!"

The man chuckled a little at this. "Now, now," he said, "don't be alarmed, I'm just here to congratulate you." The two looked at each other in confusion momentarily. "Not many 1st year students have this high of an understanding of Kidō, except for a majority of students who are Nobles and have practiced long before their attendance of this school. How high of Kidō spells are you capable of performing right now?"

Yoshio and Kaito glanced at each other for a fleeting moment before Yoshio said, "Just up to 4 in Bakudō, and 3 in Hadō, sir. And I have a little bit of training in Kaidō..."

"8 in both, sir," Kaito replied. "No training in Kaidō."

"Who taught you?" he inquired.

They replied that it was by their Zanpakutōs that taught them. Lieutenant Ushōda rose an eyebrow. "That's strange," he mumbled. "Zanpakutō usually learn alongside their Soul Reaper masters..."

"I'm hearing an _except_ here, sir..." Kaito blurted out and Yoshio elbowed him. Luckily, the Lieutenant ignored the outburst.

"... _except_ reincarnated Zanpakutō or ones who used to belong to another Soul Reaper at least..."

"Hmm!" Yoshio hummed loudly, catching the attention of both his friend and the Lieutenant from putting anything together. "Well! I guess our Zanpakutō must have been reincarnated, huh?"

Kaito narrowed his eyes in confusion for a second before Yoshio coughed loudly and simultaneously bumped his elbow into Kaito's ribcage, and Kaito got part of the message by nodding in hesitant agreement.

Hachigen took a moment to think about it before smiling. "I suppose so," he agreed and looked to the both of them. "Well, I suppose I'll have to be going. I'll speak with the Zanjutsu Teacher about this later. You two have fun now." He bowed to them respectfully and they returned one to him, before he stepped off the stage. Yoshio dragged Kaito off the stage and outside. He took his friend around the corner, who immediately began shooting off questions.

"Look, dude, just shut up and listen, okay?" Yoshio tried to calm him.

"Okay, okay," Kaito said. "What the _hell_ was that?"

"I can't tell you everything right now, but what I can say, is that Mumei isn't originally my Zanpakutō, nor is that her real na-"

"Hey," Kaito cut him off. "I'm okay with whatever. Just tell me who it belonged to."

"That's the thing..." Yoshio began, and Kaito nodded his head a little in order to urge him to continue. "...it's not about who it _belonged_ to, it's about who it _belongs_ to right now..."

"You stole it from a Soul Reaper?!" Kaito almost shouted, but Yoshio managed to cover his mouth.

"No, no, no," Yoshio shook his head. "You're not getting it. _She_ came to _me_ ," he explained and Kaito opened his mouth and nodded in understanding. "...she's also Temporally Displaced..."

A moment of silence reigned over the two before Kaito said, "What?"

Yoshio sighed. "It means she's from the future or she died at one point and was moved to another time. In this case, she came from the future."

"So, her master died."

"No, no, her master didn't die, she _ejected herself from him_."

"But that's not possible," Kaito rejected his statement, "only Soul Reapers can release their Zanpakutō."

Yoshio sighed again and shut his eyes briefly. "Let's just say that that particular person wasn't always nice."

Kaito nodded.

"And he got his hands on something that could do... _impossible_ things."

"So he got his hands on some sort of..." he shook his head and waved his hands around to emphasize his thinking process, "...wish granting device?" Yoshio nodded to confirm he was on the right track. "...his...personal genie lamp?"

Yoshio tilted his head a little in thought before coming back down to nod at him. "Essentially, yes."

"What's wrong with that?"

Yoshio rolled his eyes. "It was artificially intelligent, has _unlimited wishes_ , and he was using it to blur the line between Soul Reapers and Hollows, as well as to grant him enough power to kill the Soul King."

It was silent again for moment as both of their faces fell flat in deadpan.

"Should you have told me this much?" asked Kaito.

"Hey," Yoshio smiled slyly, lightly punching Kaito's arm, "you're my friend and I trust you."

Kaito stared at him incredulously before smiling gleefully. "I ain't never had anyone trust me before."

"Now you do," Yoshio replied.

* * *

 **-= *"Now you do."* =-**

* * *

"Captain Aikawa."

"Huh?"

The addressed man spun around to meet Ushōda Hachigen, Lieutenant of the Kidō Corps. The captain was of the Seventh Division, and despite the haori, his large afro was the most notable feature about him, second in line being his set of shades on his face.

"Yes, Lieutenant, what is it?" he asked.

"There are a pair of pre-attendees to the Spiritual Arts Academy I would like to let you know about ahead of time," he replied, garnering a short set of chuckling from the one known as Aikawa.

"Who would be more notable than the current Academy students who at least know more than them?" he asked with a smile.

Hachigen sighed, rubbing his forehead with a straighter look than usual. Aikawa understood these two were enough to warrant this kind of reaction from Hachigen and straightened his look as well. "These two claim their Zanpakutō already know several Kidō spells," he said and Aikawa stood up straight now from where he was leaning. "They claim a reincarnated Zanpakutō is in their possession but the way they acted says some other story I do not know right now..."

"They're keeping things from the instructors, then?" Aikawa surmised.

"I'm not particularly sure they mean to," Hachigen amended and Aikawa nodded thoughtfully. "Nevertheless, their names are Toyoto Yoshio and Sarizawa Kaito."

Aikawa put his chin in the vice of his finger and thumb while humming, before asking, "Anyone else?"

Hachigen thought for a moment. "Kurofuchi Hiruyaami, an expert in Hakuda and Zanjutsu. His Zanpakutō is...unsavory."

"Ah, yes, the _Kurotsuchi reincarnate_ , if I remember Zabrowski-fukutaicho's report well," Aikawa mumbled to himself. "Nevertheless, I'll check their Zanpakutō. Thank you, Hachigen."

Hachigen smiled in relief before bowing. "No, thank you."

They parted ways.

* * *

 **-= *End of Chapter 4: Late December, 1850* =-**

* * *

That was fun.

Now, here's an omake!

* * *

 **-= *Omake 3:** _ **Common Sense**_ *** =-**

 **-= *4:00AM Sunday, 20 September, 1801* =-**

* * *

A particular person by the name of Justin Zabrowski walked the halls of the Spiritual Arts Academy's kitchen, behind the cafeteria. He was currently cooking food for himself - which was evidently a triple tiered cake. While doing so, he hummed a colorful little tune to himself in rhythm to a song playing on a device in his pocket, loudly.

* * *

 _ **Justin Zabrowski's Treasury of Tunes**_

 _"The Schuyler Sisters"_

 _By The Hamilton Musical_

* * *

 _-guy's at-_

 _(Work, work!)_

 _Angelica!_

 _(Work, work!)_

 _Eliza!_

 _And Peggy!_

 _The Schuyler Sisters!_

A clunk of several kitchen essentials fall to the floor behind him, and Justin whirls around with a black, L-shaped object fitting in his hand, pointing one end around the room with a dark countenance, looking around in confusion before pocketing the object at his waist and moving to pick up the fallen objects.

 _Angelica! Peggy! Eliza!_

After some time of picking up the now dirty kitchen equipment and placing them in a nearby tub for leaning later, he skeptically glances around the room before returning to making a _'nutritious'_ meal.

 _Work!_

Justin's gaze snapped to what appeared to be a small, black figure that raced across his vision, and his eyes narrowed.

 _Look around! Look around at how lucky we are to be aLIve right now!_

He approached a rack with several kitchen cast iron pots and other equipment that he slowly began to edge away from one another, hoping to quietly reveal whatever has been irritating him for the past few minutes.

 _Look around! Look around at how lucky we are to be aLIve right now!_

After pulling away the last object, a black cat with a pink hue underneath its golden glowing eyes leapt forwards into the direction of Justin, who barely managed to dodge out of the way and pounce at the sudden explosion of pink, who just so happened to be in the shape of a person.

 _History is Happenin' in Manhattan and we just Happen to be_

 _In the greatest city in the wooooorld!_

As the two were tackled to the ground, they went through a series of headlocks, armlocks, and leglocks before Justin managed a victory through the use of heavy Kidō spell usage, and pinned the interloper to the floor.

 _In the greatest city in the wooooorld!_

Beneath whom he had been straddling was a rather inebriated teacher who teaches Hakuda at his school, and his eyes widened in disbelief as he realized who was beneath him. Yellow tendrils of light from several uses of Hainawa (Bakudō #4) were wrapped around both in strategic positions and her most intimate places. "S...Shihōin sensei."

The Lieutenant of the 2nd Division, princess of the Shihōin Noble family.

 _'Cause I've been reading_ Common Sense _by Thomas Paine-_

 _(Look around, Look around-!)_

She stared blearily back up to Justin, who could only blink and blush at the time, and she had enough of her audacity in her intoxicated state to slyly smirk at him and slur out a, "Alreddy tuh da moun', eh? Shudentchya buy me dinna' firs'?"

 _So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane_

 _(The Revolution is happening in-)_

After spouting enough nonsense, he looked above her head like he had seen something, and irritatingly took a calming breath.

 _You want a revolution? I want a revelation!_

 _(New York! New York!)_

"Shihōin-sensei," he began. "What are you doing here?"

 _So listen to MY declaration!_

"I smell'd goud cooking," she replied simply, as if it was a normal, everyday occurrence.

 _"We hold these truths to be self evident, that all men are created equal!"_

 _(Look around! Look around!)_

He sighed in realization, before saying, "Well, you could have said something rather than scaring the crap out of me."

 _Look around! Look around at how lucky we are to be aLIve right now!_

"Mmmhmm," she hummed in agreement, and he narrowed his eyes in the thought of her only humming was just for the hell of it. And that she was drunk. "Waz zat mus- *hic* -comin' frum?"

 _History is Happenin' in Manhattan and we just Happen to be_

Justin grinned mischievously. "It's a secret."

 _In the greatest city in the world!_

 _(In the greatest city-)_

She groaned in frustration, and he for a moment thought it was genuine, before she looked up at him with a smirk. "I _luv_ secrets..."

 _In the greatest cit-_

He had his arm shoved in his shihakushō when the music abruptly cut out, and he had realized that the mostly naked woman beneath him was genuinely frustrated now, if the pout was any indication. She had likely liked the music despite it not being in the same language of hers nor the genre actually sounding familiar to her. Of course, she had probably never heard a musical before in that format. "I lik'd dat son..." she slurred.

He sighed. "I know." He stood up off of her and helped her to her feet, clothes suddenly appearing over her head, blocking her view of him.

"Nyah," she said plainly in little surprise. "Ahm blin'..."

"Sleep..." he mumbled with his hand on her forehead through the fabric, before she fell limp against him, and he set her down in a nearby chair aftering covering her up enough. "Damn cats..."

* * *

 **-= *6:53AM Sunday, 20 September, 1801* =-**

* * *

Yoruichi awoke not shivering in the cold like some nights, but to warm fabric in a chair. Her eyes opened to find nothing but darkness, and she clawed off the offending garment in surprise. Her eyes focused after being wide open and she was bathed in candlelight from the rest of the kitchen before her.

She looked around her to find the seat pushed into a table like she was about to eat. She looked down to find a piece of cake before her, with a note attached. It took her some time to translate from Spanish, but she read it aloud.

" _'It's my birthday today, so have a piece, Shihōin-sensei. From, your student, Justin Zabrowski.'_ " She looked down to the strange slice of cake before her and smiled. "Aww, he gave me some." As she was about to dig into the food, a second piece of paper appeared from behind the first that she didn't realize was there, and translated that one, too. " _'P.S., don't ever scare me like that again, or I'll use Hadō, too - whether you're drunk or not.'_ "

Suddenly, all the events of last night returned to her, and she smiled again.

"You almost took me down raw," she punned (purred?) away shamelessly, "but I'm seriously interested in what you are capable of, Zabrowski-kun..." She picked up the provided eating utensil. "Itadakimasu!" And she dug in.

* * *

 **-= *End of Omake 3:** _ **Common Sense**_ *** =-**

* * *

And that's the first personal meeting between the current (1850s) Captain and Lieutenant of the 2nd Division!

* * *

 _ **Comments:**_

 **Bob of the A:** "Cool concept. I've never read the original, but this is good."

 **Reply:** "Thank you! The original goes on way faster than what I was going for but it ends on a REALLY REALLY GOOD NOTE and I got mad and decided I wanted to write it, so I asked for permission to rewrite it for A-TLZ, and he's cool with it, so he's beta-ing his own story and all. This story's really fun! I may have taken a hiatus and stuff, but that was just me getting used to my first job and all! I'm back!"

 _And now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_


	5. Entrance Week

_**Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu! (REMADE)**_

 **Summary:** In acceptance of the hopeless pursuit of returning Aizen to his sanity, Kyōka Suigetsu manages to actually trick the Hōgyoku into giving her a chance at redemption, to find a new partner. However, the Hōgyoku noticed her true desire and sent her back in time...to set things straight. "Hear me out...I am Toyoto Yoshio, former member of Squad Six. I bear you news...of your future."

 **Characters:** [OC, Kyōka Suigetsu], K. Urahara, Y. Shihōin _; more OCs, Suì-Fēng, T. Halibel_

 **Genres:** Romance, Adventure _; Comedy/Humor, Spiritual_

 **Rated:** T _; or M, depending on Future content._

 **Language(s):** English : English _; Japanese (English, some Romaji), Spanish, German, French_

 **Crossover(s):** Bleach, _Soul Society Sectors (AU), Temporal Displacement (AU)_

 **Beta:** Antex-The Legendary Zoroark

 **End Notes:** Summary, Characters, author comments section, and the Disclaimer have all been updated.

* * *

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

* * *

 _ **Season 1: 40 Years too Young for Pendulum | Act 1: Shinō Academy**_

Here's the fifth installment. I'm working on LEdS and Kitten Tail (REMADE).

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own _"Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu!"_ that belongs to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **-= *Chapter 5: Entrance Week* =-**

 **-= *3:34 PM - Tuesday, 24 December, 1850* =-**

* * *

Yoshio leaned against the wall near a large vending machine. He had a metal cup in his hand and was currently drinking cool water. He was outside of what was a lunchroom that wasn't entirely full and was extremely large. He decided that sitting in there with so few people wasn't worth it, and didn't appear to be the only one with the thought process of not wanting to be one of the few inside, but he took the area of the vending machines away. He took a sip and sighed.

 _"Only a few Kan,"_ he thought optimistically. _"I just better not start getting desperate, or I'll have to be serious about that restaurant."_

 _'We've talked about this, Yoshio-chan!'_ Kyōka almost _whined_. _'You can have a restaurant, BUT YOU WILL_ NOT _DEFILE MY NAME!'_

Yoshio's only response was an inner giggle, one that Kyōka almost rebutted to, only to detect something from the right of him that he didn't. She'd have to teach him Spiritual detection, soon, too. There were perks with no longer being with Aizen, but sometimes she wished he'd knew a little more than bum fuck nothing. _'On your right.'_

Before Yoshio could look over, a familiar voice called out to him. "I told you, f'you keep up with that smile, people are gonna think you're weird."

Yoshio rolled his eyes at the comment. "I told you, Kyō and Hōgy are just fucking around when I smile like that," he turned his head to regard Kaito, who was inserting some Kan into the vending machine with a cup held at the water deposit. "I might actually have to take your advice and make a restaurant f'we keep buying drinks like this," he joked.

"I'll help out as an instant employee," Kaito offered, pulling away from the machine and taking a sip.

Yoshio, visibly surprised, pulled off the wall to regard him. "I'm appreciative, but are you sure?" he asked. "You won't get a proper pay until we get some real business in."

Kaito waved him off and smiled at him. "Oh, relax, I'm _great_ at socializing," he promised, looking away and down at his cup. "All ya gotta do is cook the food. When people start to like it," he looked to Yoshio, "you'll have workers in no time and lots more'll come to pay you all."

Yoshio seemed a little skeptical, taking another sip before saying, "I know, it's just..." he looked to Kaito. "I don't want you to seem used..."

Kaito stepped up to Yoshio and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're friends, we've established this, man," Kaito said, almost exasperated. "I trust you."

Yoshio nodded. "I trust you, too," he replied, before looking at the twitching hand holding the cup. He smiled at him. "Tests just too much for ya?"

"Oi!" he shouted, _now_ offended, "it's not that easy with lack of memory, dammit!"

Yoshio laughed. "All we did was state what we believed we were before we died and a bit more information - then we had the educational side of it to see where we're at in terms of education level."

"That's the problem!" Kaito shouted. "I didn't know _shit_!"

Yoshio laughed at him and they continued to talk about what they had entered in on their tests - simple, vague answers, but answers they could live with. All Kaito knew was his love for music, and he had apparently awakened with a violin on his person, and thus in discovering his talent for it, wrote his very own music, and found himself traveling over the Rukon District 30s. One particular bar had his heart going for a bit and he had discovered his innate control of Spiritual Energy - then Soul Reapers arrived and asked him to enter the Academy if he wanted, all costs covered by them.

Yoshio told Kaito of his experiences in the 60s Districts and of the time he encountered Kyōka and what had happened - and purposely left out the time she let him use her as a personal blanket. He went on to explain all that had happened when he had come to sign up for the Academy by journeying all the way to the First District.

Around four, the two of them decided to move on towards the commercial district of the Court of Pure Souls. They weren't allowed too far away from the school without express permission from a Soul Reaper 5th seat and above. As they trotted through, there were several rundown buildings in the area that few Soul Reapers were around for. Rusted metal and rotted wooden boards littered the street and the buildings themselves were almost completely destroyed, bordering need for demolishing.

"I feel like the Seireitei could use a makeover," Kaito said, speaking his mind aloud for the world to hear without any care if an easily affronted Soul Reaper was nearby, waving his hand around with ease. "This place is a dump."

"No kidding," Yoshio chuckled, before looking at a particular section. There was what appeared to be a large, open window that was destroyed, a few wooden boards sticking out haphazardly, the door creaking as its destroyed self was flowing back and forth in the wind. The once-beautiful tarp above it to act as shade was torn in several places as if mauled on by a Hollow. Inside was a dark and dank empty floor with many holes in it and tables within. Yoshio approached it, a curious Kaito following behind him.

"This gon' be your future restaurant?" Kaito asked.

"What're you doing?" asked Yoshio. "Foreshadowing?"

"For the audience," Kaito replied, waving his hand at the readers boredly, before popping up with another question. "Seriously, though. Do you want to make this a restaurant?"

"I'd need a hell of a lot of money."

Kaito nodded, agreeing with him. "Where would we get it, though?" he wondered aloud, looking around the rotted building, kicking a single wooden board in accentuation, only to find that the board split in half where he had kicked it. "We're definitely gonna need a lot of money," he amended.

Yoshio sighed and nodded, before continuing on his way. Kaito, blindsided by the action since he hadn't seen him walking away as a result, quickly scampered over to where Yoshio was before he was left behind. After catching up, Kaito simply walked in silence next to his otherwise occupied friend beside him.

 _'Yoshio-chan, you can't be thinking of that too early,'_ Kyō rebuked him for earlier. _'We should focus on Soul Reaper duties first. We can't be distracted by food.'_

 **"You mean like Essen?"**

 _"What?"_

 _'That's a crap buffet restaurant and everyone knows it.'_

 _"No, seriously, guys,"_ Yoshio asked. _"What is_ Essen _?"_

 **"Don't-don't worry about it, Yoshio. Focus on that Sari-kid-whatever,"** Hōgyoku diverted. **"He's irritating me with those eyes."**

Yoshio blinked for a moment as the strange feeling of his mental link being severed by his Zanpakutō and, well, other apparatus came into his being. It felt strange - akin to one's heart skipping a beat for a moment. He'd have to get used to this later.

"Stop staring at me," Yoshio blurted out, having taken what Kyō had said slightly out of context.

"Sorry, Yoshio," Kaito apologized. "It's just that you're weirding me out, what with how you've been mindlessly walking for the past two minutes without realizing where you're going."

Yoshio sighed. "I was just thinking about what to do next about that restaurant but Kyō told me not to worry about it until after we've graduated," he said. "In fact, I'm kind of in agreement with her on this one." He looked back over to Kaito. "Academy first?"

Kaito smiled and nodded. "Might be good to focus on that, yeah," he agreed. "Speaking of which, any course you're gonna major in?"

"Hmm," he hummed, finger on his chin and head up in thought, "I was thinking Hakuda," he decided. "You?"

"Definitely Kidō," Kaito said, finger up with a small, blue tendril of electric Spiritual Energy flickering off of the tip. "I know more than you do at that."

Yoshio looked away at that one, thinking of some kind of rebuttal. After a moment, and Kyōka facepalming, she relented and gave him one.

Yoshio mischievously looked back up at Kaito and said, "At least I'll be a muscular martial artist, while you're in the back supporting me like an electric eel!"

Kaito, having taken offense, flared up in anger and began to chase down his friend through the rundown section of the Seireitei, Māmeido out and ready to battle the other boy. Kyō was drawn in defense, of course, despite the ring of blades echoing out across the Court of Pure Souls saying differently.

* * *

 **-= *"-Essen?"* =-**

 **-= *7:30 AM Wednesday, 25 December, 1850* =-**

* * *

At 6, Yoshio and Kaito woke up, got dressed, ate, bathed and came out into the Academy courtyard, where several hundred other students were lined up on the other end by seven. It wasn't until about 7:30 that the instructors showed up and the entire line was filled with those getting ready for their first year.

"Alright, students," called one of the captains, Captain Shihōin if Yoshio remembered correctly, "Today is your physical exam. Literally the only thing you will be doing is running from one end of the courtyard, back, rinse and repeat," she ended with a smile.

Among the students, there were many of them who either sighed in relief or looked at each other and shrugged. This obviously urged the 2nd Captain, who was only slightly agitated at the lack of attention, to add, "For 3 hours, _straight_ , no breaks."

Groans flitted throughout and the 2nd Captain smiled mischievously. The other three captains and four lieutenants simply facepalmed in absolute disbelief before the exams began, several students outpacing others from sheer strength and others holding back to reserve their own meager strength reserves or lack thereof.

Yoshio and Kaito seemed to be the some of those pacing themselves, mostly because Kyō told him to and Yoshio roped Kaito in with him. Despite being disgruntled, Kaito agreed to do so with him, and since they were on one of the ends of the courtyard, Yoshio hushed-yelled at him when the blond started to exit the area.

"Come on, she said, _'No breaks,'_ right?" Kaito asked, and Yoshio nodded in slight fear, looking over to Captain Shihōin who seemed rather occupied with harassing another student. "She didn't say we _couldn't_ grab some water while we were still running, right?"

Yoshio nodded in agreement and easily fell in behind Kaito, but gasped in surprise when another Captain appeared before them.

"What are you two doing?" The Captain asked.

This was Captain Muguruma of the 9th Division. He was a tall, muscular figure, his Shihakushō and Haori simply making him look larger. His hair was a very stark gray, and Yoshio simply slid into place before him, bowing before the captain in apology.

Kaito, however, simply smiled and kept jogging around the captain. "Captain Shihōin said no breaks and the rules were to take laps back and forth on the field," he said. "Though she didn't specify on the journey of the lap and she didn't say we couldn't get water on the way."

Muguruma's eyes narrowed. While not looking directly at Kaito and instead staring straight into Yoshio's soul, he still replied to him, "No water."

For a moment, everything was quiet, as Yoshio and Kaito continued as they were doing.

"Why aren't you returning to the lines?" asked the 179 centimetre tall captain.

"Because you didn't tell us to," Yoshio replied.

"You just said, _'No water,'_ right?" Kaito said.

The captain's chin began to quiver.

"Return to the line."

They didn't.

"And why aren't you returning _now_?" he inquired, teeth gritted and shown to Yoshio.

"Because you just said to return to the line," Kaito replied.

"You didn't say _when_ ," Yoshio smiled up at him.

Muguruma began to take in deep breaths of air through his teeth, showing his frustration with the two. He lifted his right fist and was about to bring it down upon Yoshio, if a dark toned arm didn't grab it first.

"Kensei," said Shihōin-taicho, "calm down. They're just messing with you," she smiled, a tint of amusement in her voice.

A large smile may have adorned the face of the angry captain, splitting his head in two, but the frustration and absolute wrath he kindled in his quivering fists and furrowed brows showed everything as he turned to the Onmitsukidō force leader. "These two are gonna have fun messin' with things in HELL!" As he shouted that last one aloud, he raised his fist and was about to attack Yoshio. Yoshio, in full confidence and trust in Kyō's words, believed that the 2nd Division Captain was enough to stop the full grown Soul before him. And stop him, she did.

In a mere moment, the 9th Captain was on the ground, one arm behind his back, with the dark-skinned captain sitting on his lower back, easily pinning him.

"DAMN YOU, YORUICHI!" he shouted.

Yoruichi only laughed aloud.

Yoshio and Kaito took this moment to easily make their way towards the water vending machine close by and inserted some kan into it.

"Worth it?" Kaito wondered.

"Totally," Yoshio agreed, smiling and sipping on the cold water as he jogged back.

* * *

 **-= *"For 3 hours, straight, no breaks"* =-**

 **-= *10:37 AM Wednesday, 25 December, 1850* =-**

* * *

"Alright, everyone!" shouted the 2nd Division Captain, "you can stop now!"

At this, Yoshio watched in pure fascination as almost every Soul Reaper in the courtyard literally collapsed. Mostly because he was one of them and that's all he could see - black falling to grey concrete.

"Aw, that's adorable," Yoruichi chuckled, watching it from where she leaned over with one foot up, having been on what appeared to be a seat that she was meant to sit on. A metal can of water was in her hand.

Captain Aikawa of the 7th simply chuckled. "Indeed."

Lieutenant of the 6th Division, Kuchiki Sōjun, asked, "Don't you think you kicked out a few too many people, though?"

Yoruichi turned back to regard her fellow instructor. "Their strength relied on physical mass instead of Spiritual Energy, which is our will," she explained, punching her flexed left bicep in expression and pointing to her head, respectively. "And that's only step one," she continued, hopping off from the seat and approached the mass of black fallen pre-students.

"OKAY!" she shouted, and everyone struggled to listen. "FIRST PERSON TO THE CLOSEST DIVISION HUB, ACQUIRES THE CAPTAIN'S SCARF, AND RETURNS SAFELY GETS A FREE WEEK OF PERFECT SCORES, REGARDLESS OF MISTAKES!"

A majority of the smarter students sat up at that; Kaito following Yoshio after a moment. Kaito figured Yoshio to be the smarts in schoolwork at this point. Yoshio, who had been reinvigorated of the idea of less work for this one exercise, immediately took off in what appeared to be a random direction - unless you were his Zanpakutō, Hōgyoku piece, or eight instructors.

"Yoshio, wait!" shouted Kaito, struggling to chase after him.

Meanwhile, the others who had wanted to participate simply ran off in different directions, mistrustful of the boy known as Toyoto Yoshio.

"Who are those boys?" Kirio Hikifune, 12th Captain, asked.

"Sarizawa Kaito is chasing after Toyoto Yoshio," replied Hachigen.

Aikawa's eyes widened. "So _they_ are the ones you were concerned for?" he asked.

Hachigen nodded. "Yes, they are."

"Got somethin' for us, Hachi?" asked Yoruichi, leaning back and looking over her shoulder to the large man.

He simply shook his head, Aikawa following suit. "No, I do not, Lady Yoruichi."

Yoruichi gave a simple, last look of disbelief before looking back at the scrambling students, soon overtaken in her joy at seeing them scatter aimlessly after a hub unknown.

Justin Zabrowski seemed to have the only thoughts on one matter, however.

"Didn't those kids, Sari-whatshisname and Toyoto-kun just sprint off directly towards the 11th Hub?"

* * *

 **-= *11th Division Hub* =-**

 **-= *Roughly 10 Minutes Later* =-**

* * *

"Yoshio!" Kaito hush-yelled, scaling the wall with him on the outside of the building on the second floor. "Are you sure this is okay?!"

"It's the 11th Division building," Yoshio reassured him. "Kyō told me this was the closest hub," he said. Before stopping and turning towards Kaito, "Also, she said to be wary of the captain. Apparently, the captain is basically a male Unohana-taicho, minus the inhibitions."

Kaito's mouth dropped. "Our Hakuda instructor is insane."

After a few moments, and rounding a precarious corner without being seen by the 11th Division members, they made it to what appeared to be a window. They stared in to find mahogany floors, a wooden desk painted white on the sides, a standard wooden chair, and several medals lining the walls of the otherwise bleak room. There were papers stacked up on the desk about as tall as they were, not including the desk itself.

On the center of the blank desk is what seemed to be a white, ragged scarf.

Yoshio grabbed Kaito's hand, who was behind him and was unaware of what was in the room. "W-what?" he stuttered, thinking that Yoshio saw the captain.

Without warning, Yoshio flung him in the room - with a little help from Bakudō and Spiritual Energy exertion, allowing him the proper amount of strength to propel Kaito in the room.

Kaito shouted a little in surprise, but quieted down so as to not attract attention. Kaito, who found his bearings sometime mid flight, rolled into the room quietly, smoothing his fall. He looked around to the same room Yoshio had seen earlier before looking out of the window, relieved to find no one else who heard them looking up.

Kaito quickly turned back around and looked about the room, before finding the scarf on the captain's desk. Grabbing it, he quickly stepped outside of the window again just as the door opened. He froze, but looked up to find that the papers were blocking his view. With a quiet sigh, he nodded to Yoshio-

"Who's in here?" asked a gruff male voice, causing the two on the windowsill to freeze up again. "I felt the exertion of Spiritual Pressure. Where are you?"

Kaito looked back to Yoshio who simply Flash Stepped away slow enough for Kaito to follow which direction, and follow he did.

* * *

 **-= *Spiritual Arts Academy Courtyard* =-**

 **-= *10:58 AM Wednesday, 25 December, 1850* =-**

* * *

Yoshio and Kaito sprinted back into the courtyard as quickly as they could, Flash Stepped before the eight instructors - who simply turned their heads at them in curiosity when they arrived - dropped the white scarf before them, and the two disappeared towards their barracks.

Aikawa and Hachigen shared looks. Yadōmaru simply looked away in disinterest. Shihōin picked up the scarf with a large smile on her face, completely amused. Muguruma simply sighed and stepped forward in one direction, crossing his arms, and making a rather intimidating look off in a random direction. Kirio and Kuchiki simply raised a brow in the direction of the two students' retreat. And Justin Zabrowski simply looked on in confusion by asking, "What just happened?"

Almost in answer to the question, the 9th Kenpachi quickly appeared before them - specifically in front of Muguruma where he had been in wait. The large warrior stared down at the 9th Captain in a small battle of wills that was quickly broken by the voice of Yoruichi. "What brings you here, Shimazu Kenpachi?"

"Someone took my scarf," he replied, not looking in her direction. When he had, however, she had no scarf in her hands. "Do you know who took my scarf?"

The only captain who did not remain silent was Yoruichi herself, who replied with, "No, I don't." For a moment, she raised her head towards him, "Why do you think the one who took it came here?"

"I followed their Spiritual Energy," he said. "They leak it profusely during Flash Step."

"Hmm," hummed the 12th Captain, gathering the others' attention. "It _could_ be an academy student," she played along, finger on her chin and all in thought. "I wouldn't let a _single_ Soul Reaper pass my class without proper Spiritual Pressure control."

"Perhaps they ran off into the courtyard with the other students," proposed Aikawa, whom everyone then turned to. "After all, if they were an academy student, they wouldn't enter any other crowd with only an academy uniform."

Yadōmaru seemed to be less than enthused to humor the situation, simply crossing her arms and looking away, while Kuchiki Sōjun seemed, at the very least, partially amused at the antics of his fellow instructors.

Following Kirio-taichō, everyone proceeded towards the mass of fallen Soul Reapers, still filling in with others from their failed endeavors.

"Alright!" called out Captain Shihōin to the crowd, and almost every head turned to her immediately. "Who took Captain Shimazu Kenpachi's scarf?!"

The entire group began lookingbetween each other, voices erupting as they began to investigate who it was who took the scarf. Muguruma was half tempted to actually say who itwas, if it hadn't already amused him that the current Kenpachi was currently without his scarf.

* * *

 **-= *8:00 AM Friday, 27 December, 1850* =-**

* * *

After a rather exciting previous day that involved running from the 9th Kenpachi anytime Shimazu Toyohisa found the chance to appear before them and begin small scuffles with them, the two were quite tired when they had returned to their dorm room.

Today was the beginning of their introductory classes, the first of which being with Yadōmaru Lisa, who was introducing the class into the physics in Soul Society. A majority of the students in the class, especially Yoshio and Kaito, were almost foreign to math related physics in the area, which is why she was going to be speaking with visual aids until they learn to draw their own with their own mathematics that they learned in Mathematics, with Kirio Hikifune. Yadōmaru-sensei had a strict and uncaring attitude towards almost every student in the room, completely literal in everything and disciplining even the slightest horseplay.

In their second period, Yoshio and Kaito were introduced to Hollow Anatomy with Kuchiki Sōjun, a young, effeminate looking young man who was to be the next head of the Kuchiki clan. He was almost the opposite of Yadōmaru-sensei, with a compassionate and kind attitude. He simply showed his 2nd period class several graphs of common Hollow features, such has its Hollow-hole and the unique white mask that varied on every one.

In the next period, Yoshio and Kaito were separated. Yoshio had to deal with the monstrosity of a woman named Shihōin Yoruichi who was teaching Hakuda. Luckily for him, she felt like going easy and was currently only having them perform exercises in the space the classroom provided. In this classroom, there were no desks and only a few benches to sit on near the walls, but it had the same likeness to a room with desks.

The fourth period consisted of Kaito rejoining Yoshio. Kaito was tired out himself, wielding what appeared to be a wooden sword. He quickly tied it to his waist once it was pointed out. Hachigen Ushōda was the instructor of their Kidō class. He simply wrote out the first ten Hadōs and Bakudōs, as well as a few Kaidō healing spells they would be learning in the next year. The large man appeared to be soft-spoken and lenient with others.

The fifth period was the history of the Soul Societies. Justin Zabrowski seemed to speak affection or distaste in the form of kunai knives he threw into the wood behind them, a piece of paper with less than appropriate words for their actions, or a piece of candy that the students liked him for. He was quick to explain how the Spiritual Arts Academy was founded - almost going into extremely deep detail before stopping himself short for the sake of their brains - and then continued to explain some of the last five years to get them started.

A woman stood there with him. She wore foreign clothing which appeared to be a black top with a red sash around her midsection and a flowing, elegant red skirt that reached midway down her calves. She had what appeared to be two sandals raised at the heel by about two centimeters. She stood beside the board.

As there were ten periods, the first and second half of the school day was imparted to lunch, which allowed the two time to talk for almost an hour. They were currently on the roof of the main building, near the edge overlooking the small park behind it. They ate at the food gingerly as they talked briefly about their experiences in their classes. Kaito's third period was apparently Zanjutsu with Captain Aikawa.

"He asked about us, y'know," said Kaito, biting into the tasty sandwich prepared by Yoshio. After swallowing, he added, "He wanted to know about our Zanpakutōs."

"What did you say to him?" Yoshio asked, slightly perturbed as to the answer to that as he suspected he may have said a little too much without Kyō's attempts to bring Kaito's free speech down to the levels of subtlety.

"I told him ' _our Zanpakutōs were reincarnates'_ , like you said to do," Kaito replied, calming Yoshio's nerves down quickly, a sigh following in relief. Kaito smiled, "By the way, who was _your_ third period with?"

"Shihōin-hime," he replied. When Kaito raised a brow at the honorific, Yoshio rolled his eyes and added, "she demanded it. You'll have to deal with her soon."

No longer excited for the next five periods as he had previously been, Kaito went back to his food with a bad feeling in his stomach.

As was foretold, Kaito experienced the hell that was Shihōin Yoruichi just as Yoshio did, while Yoshio simply sat in mathematics class with Kirio Hikifune-sensei. With a few students learning the basics of math and others learning an advanced version of it, it apparently split the class into two by advanced and basic learners, allowing them to mingle with those their educational level.

In seventh period, Yoshio sat patiently in his seat waiting for Kaito who entered with what appeared to be the most exhausted countenance he'd ever seen. After a moment, the two settled down for science class, in which was spent mostly copying pictures, numbers, and characters off of the board. Kaito wasted time by drawing the teacher instead - which got him a raised eyebrow from Yoshio and a detention from said drawn teacher (she did, however, admit that the drawing was extravagant).

In eighth period, Kaito stayed after class for his Mathematics session and Yoshio left for Zanjutsu with Aikawa Rabu-sensei, who preferred "Mr. Love".

"Toyoto-san?" called his sensei.

"Yes, Love-sensei?" he replied, looking up at him from his stance which he had been scrutinizing, hoping he had been in a correct stance.

Aikawa momentarily stared at the boy, mostly down at Mumei, before sighing and beginning with, "I'm curious about your Zanpakutō, Toyoto-san," indicating the sword with an opening hand, "as your friend, Sarizawa-san, has stated, is similar to his: a reincarnated Zanpakutō with previous ties to its former wielder, who could possibly have been a Soul Reaper themselves."

Yoshio raised a brow in confusion, wondering why this teacher had asked in the first place. Yes, Kaito told the 8th Captain, but should not have mentioned him. The only member of the 13 Gotei that knew of them having similar reincarnated Zanpakutō would be Hachigen, and Kaito's Zanpakutō isn't actually reincarnated! Kyō just told Māmeido Soul Reaper abilities in their free time together.

Unless...

"KC Lieutenant Hachigen mentioned you two saying this together," Aikawa cut off his thought process. "I was wondering if you knew the name of the previous wielder..."

"I do not," Yoshio instantly replied, as per the request of his Zanpakutō.

Sighing, Mr. Love gave up and said, "Alright, well, if you need anything concerning your Zanpakutō, come see me after school." Walking away, he stepped up to another student to check their stance and criticize the swing of their Zanpakutō. Yoshio only repeated his own strikes.

In ninth period, both Yoshio and Kaito waited patiently for Muguruma-sensei, who gave them the stink eye for the trouble they caused on Monday. They awkwardly smiled at him with waves and he grunted and looked away. The class started off with basic Soul Reaper rules, regulations, and common sense things. Mostly to remind them. The gruff man was already competing with Yadōmaru-sensei in the case of strictness. However, his irritation was more openly revealed.

In the final period, they returned to the classroom of Zabrowski-sensei, and when the bell rung to indicate the beginning of class, he began.

He stood, looking about the room with Kanji written on the board behind him. "Zankensoki," he began, repeating the word on the board. "This is the culmination of our techniques - Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō, and Kidō. We will be focusing on Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Kidō. Hohō will be regulated by Kirio-sensei." He waved across the room with one arm, stopping in three places for locations for them to form up in. "Zanjutsu aspirants over here to my left, Hakuda aspirants over here before me, and Kidō aspirants to my right."

The students around Yoshio and Kaito looked around for a moment, shrugged and dispersed. Yoshio and Kaito, however, grinned at each other. Yoshio stepped into the Hakuda group and Kaito stepped into the Kidō group.

"Zanjutsu group," Zabrowski-sensei gathered their attention, "you will not use your Zanpakutō for a majority of the year. You will be using wooden swords for now." He waved at a box filled with wooden swords on his left, beside his front desk. The group walked towards it and began to pick up the swords. "You will not be assigned a sword - I expect every last one of those back." His look darkened at that.

Everyone in the group nodded, even the infamous Kurofuchi Hiruyaami.

They gathered back into his place as he continued. "These groups will be your team for the rest of the year," he stated, and they looked around at each other unsure. "Remember their faces, names, and abilities as time goes on. Train together often on your own time, hone your instincts and abilities, create plans, increase each other's power levels, work together in this group, and create new attacks together in combination or personal arsenals. Occasionally, you will be paired with someone from a different group - learn everything about them pertaining to this class to create better results when working together."

They looked on more assuredly towards each other, friends separated now with competitive smiles and rivals in the group glaring at one another.

"Now, you will notice the seats behind you are set up in three groups. Go to them."

It took a little while before everyone had moved their possessions into their new seats, but when they did, they settled down and quieted for their teacher to speak to them again.

"Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays will be dedicated to physical strategic classes, which is when I bring you down here to fight with your teams against the other two." Several students smiled at that. "Tuesdays will be dedicated to note taking on strategic moments in history and Thursdays will be any classwork I assign, barring tests." Groans at that one. "I am available for tutoring from 8 to 11 in the mornings on Saturdays," he continued, watching as several faces perked up. "I'm busy on Sundays, so leave me alone then."

After a while, he began speaking on basic strategies for each group one at a time, saying that he would begin more advanced strategic lessons as time went on and combination strategies halfway through the school year.

"Now, as I am out of things to say, you have free time for the next..." he looked at his left wrist, "10 minutes. Go hog wild, but don't destroy anything or harass anyone, lest you get a kunai knife nearby you." He walked away to his right, sitting at a corner desk in a chair, sighing and rubbing his face. The woman Yoshio and Kaito noticed in fifth period approached behind him and spoke with him quietly.

After the statement, the room erupted into loud talk, and Yoshio and Kaito turned to each other. "So, what do you think about the classes for far?" asked Kaito.

Kaito simply waved his hand back and forth in a 50/50 motion. "It's alright. 'Cept Shihōin-hime - she's terrifying.

Yoshio chuckled. "She is legitimately terrifying," he agreed. "But I'm going to major in her class next year - I have to get used to her regimen and make my own up."

"I'm going to major in Kidō class with Ushōda-sensei," Kaito said, swirling his finger around the mahogany desk. "He's nice - and sane."

Yoshio chuckled before looking over, face changing in disbelief at the halfway drawn portrait of Zabrowski-sensei's Zanpakutō, Verdad. "Really, man?"

"This is for Māmeido mostly," he replied with exhaustion. "Though she prefers Kirio-sensei."

Yoshio rolled his eyes at that comment, looking down at the particular manifested Zanpakutō, Verdad. Zabrowski-sensei and Verdad appeared to be oblivious to his attention on them, talking over some papers and making certain decisions. Justin made big motions with his hands to describe something and she'd nod before telling him something. He drooped his head at her reply.

Yoshio breathed out. "I wonder what he did to make Lieutenant with that monster of a woman," Yoshio said absentmindedly.

Kaito looked down at Zabrowski-sensei, nodding his head. "Probably something asinine," he replied to Yoshio. "Otherwise he wouldn't look so sane." Yoshio chuckled.

Suddenly, a loud ring blared throughout the school, signalling the end of the day. Mr. Zabrowski stepped up as everyone began to pack their bags and shouted, "Don't forget to get to know your teammates! You'll need it!"

The classroom erupted in _Haiiiiiiii_ all around, indicating that Justin had his yeses.

As the room cleared out, Justin sighed, Verdad appearing behind him and massaging his shoulders. "Calm yourself," she began. "The school year is just beginning."

He let out a single, mirthless chuckle - "For the eighth time," he ground through teeth.

"Oh, come now," she said with amusement, stepping to just in front of him. He looked at her. "You have fun teaching!"

"No, _you_ do," he shot back, "This was _your_ suggestion in the first place."

She rolled her eyes. "You're being insincere."

"Insecure," he corrected, "And still no."

She laughed at that.

* * *

 **-= *End of Chapter 5: Entrance Week* =-**

* * *

That's the entrance week for Yoshio and Kaito! And before any of you Soul Chess fans say anything - YES this has a lot of influence from drachoniero21's Soul Chess and he gets credit for the Temporal Displacement AU I have and the running back and forth for the physical exam.

The TD AU opened many ideas for my Soul Society Sectors AU so I used it as influence and it changed that AU so much I would basically have nothing without it, so we're going with it.

To be honest, I'm manipulating the SSS AU to wrap around Antex-The Legendary Zoroark's Fanfiction, so it's already warped enough to be nothing without these things.

"You're [just] being insincere!" "Insecure, and-" Yes, this is a reference to Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged.

Shimazu Kenpachi _is_ Shimazu Toyohisa - but this one is from the Drifters anime.

And, yes, he _does_ end up dying to Kiganjo. Sorry, didn't think about that before. I just liked to think that Shimazu Toyohisa got some recognition for his fighting style in Soul Society.

For the classes, there will be other Soul Reaper teachers as well as a few normal Souls - there's a system I'll implement into the story that will allow for Rukongai to be allowed entry into the Court without becoming Soul Reapers.

No omake today! Sorry.

* * *

 _ **Dictionary:**_

 **Vending Machines:** They've been around since 70 AD. It's true, look it up.

 **Verdad:** _"Truth"_ in Spanish. Justin is half Asian, just to clarify.

 **Essen:** _"Eat"_ in German. I believe it is a buffet restaurant. I am unaware of the deliciousness of its food, so I apologize to those who are fans of it.

* * *

In a previous chapter, I did not elaborate on what Kurofuchi Hiruyaami's Zanpakutō's name was in English.

 **Ketteitekina Tatakai Same:** _"Decisive Battle Shark"_ in Japanese.

* * *

 _ **Comments:**_

* * *

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:** "Excellent work! We did good on this chapter didn't we? Let's keep it up!"

 **Reply:** "Yes, we did! Now, onto six!"

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	6. Potential Specialties

_**Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu! (REMADE)**_

 **Summary:** In acceptance of the hopeless pursuit of returning Aizen to his sanity, Kyōka Suigetsu manages to actually trick the Hōgyoku into giving her a chance at redemption, to find a new partner. However, the Hōgyoku noticed her true desire and sent her back in time...to set things straight. "Hear me out...I am Toyoto Yoshio, former member of Squad Six. I bear you news...of your future."

 **Character(s):** [OC, Kyōka Suigetsu], K. Urahara, Y. Shihōin _; more OCs, Suì-Fēng, T. Halibel,_ _basically everyone but better_

 **Genre(s):** Romance, Adventure _; Comedy/Humor, Supernatural, Angst_

 **Rating:** T _;_ _or M, depending on Future content._ _**Leaning for M**_ _for lemons in the future._

 **Language(s):** English : English ; _Japanese (English, some Japanese Romaji), Spanish, German, French, English (Japanese Romaji, some English)_

 **Crossover(s):** Bleach: _Soul Society Sectors (Alternate Timeline 3) AU, Temporal Displacement AU, Levelled Releases AU, Multiple Transcendent Relics AU, Relic Pieces AU, Hōho AU, Pre-Image AU, Soul Games AU;_ The Gamer: _Ability On/Off Button AU, Ring AU;_ Soul Eater: _Western North American Sector (Bleach SSS AU X-Over);_ RWBY: _Measurements AU, Time AU, Souls AU, Earthern Languages of Remnant AU, Recreated AU, Relic (Bleach MTR y RP AUs X-Over);_ Akame ga Kill: _Empirical Orb AU (Bleach MTR AU X-Over);_

 **Beta(s):** Antex-The Legendary Zoroark

 **End Notes:** Character(s), Genre(s), Rating, Language(s), Crossover(s), Authors' comments section, and Disclaimer have been updated.

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

* * *

 _ **Season 1: 40 Years too Young for Pendulum | Act 1: Shinō Academy**_

With both LEdS and KT (REMADE) behind this story, with half projects like Code Geass: Live On and others, it's going to be difficult to focus on this Fanfiction, especially with our lives going in crazy directions and all.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own The Gamer, that belongs to Seong and Sang-a. I do not own Soul Eater, that belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo. I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own Akame ga Kill, that belongs to Takahiro. I do not own _"Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu!"_ that belongs to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. I do, however, own any and all OCs, AUs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **-= *Chapter 6: Potential Specialties* =-**

 **-= *4:33 PM Monday, 25 August, 1851* =-**

 **-= * Yoshio and Kaito's Tenth Period Class - Strategy* =-**

* * *

Yoshio narrowly dodged a missile of an electric Kidō blast, courtesy of a faceless member of the Kidō group - Kaito's group. He flipped over and swiftly performed a maneuver on the girl, who wrapped herself in Hainawa before releasing it completely, which acted as a sort of ousting attempt that regularly succeeded, like now.

"Dammit!" he shouted, thrust back quickly where he sensed what felt like a cold - something he associated weapons with when sensing Spiritual Particles - sensation and spun around with the back of his forearm to block the flat of the blade.

After several months of continued practice, Zabrowski-sensei decided to have the Zanjutsu group begin using their Zanpakutōs during large matches like these.

While exerting some Spiritual Energy release from his wrists to act as a sort of secondary barrier for his skin, he simultaneously kicked out the same side leg to trip his attacker, causing them to lose concentration over their Hohō. They fell and screamed as they fell several feet to the ground.

Kirio-sensei, who was watching Zabrowski-sensei's class, huffed in annoyance. That boy, Evan Lunaryu if Yoshio remembered correctly, was Kirio-sensei's star pupil in Hohō. To be easily swindled of his concentration while being top 1st year student in Hohō did not sit well with the 12th Captain.

Over the last eight months, captain seats in groups changed regularly depending on the appalling performance of the previous captain. For the last two months, however, seating hadn't changed.

In a rather successful attempt to imitate the 13 Court Guardian Squadrons, Zabrowski-sensei had split them according to what fighting style they wished to major in, and while there had been transfers over the months, everyone eventually settled into their proper positions.

"Sabeki, Tsubaki!" shouted Kaito, gathering the attention of his two Kidō offense combatants, "Move to 2-B!"

The two girls raced off somewhere unknown, only recognized to themselves. Over the months during their tutoring periods with Zabrowski-sensei, the three groups had fallen into game commands to explain quick positioning skills for each rotating team administrator.

Even Kurofuchi Hiruyaami, a known harrier-like student, had earned Captaincy and showed exceptional field commandment in the heat of battle. "Kuro, Shiro - flank to the right, Alpha and Beta teams, charge! Gamma team, split accordingly to assist!" He had taken to Greek letters to assign smaller teams together, so he didn't have to speak multiple names unless he had to create a splinter group.

Yoshio struggled to form commands a majority of the time but pulled through when it meant the most to his team. "Uh, shit," he cursed, looking around for which team member he can throw around until he gets a better stance on the situation. "Akihiro!" He caught the boy's attention. "Split up Tsubaki and Sabeki, then assist Aki!"

He nodded and ran off, splitting up the two girls with a scissor kick, throwing Tsubaki away and kicking Sabeki back. While Tsubaki recovered, Akihiro repercussed against Sabeki in both an attempt to defend himself from the onslaught of low level Hadōs and Bakudōs but also to speed up attacks and defenses before Tsubaki returned to fight him.

"Marenoshin!" The large boy turned to look in his direction with a little fear on his face. "Get out there and help Aki, now!"

"But-" he cut himself off to dash away from an attack, Flash Stepping away from the Zanjutsu user. "-I can't!"

"Yes, you can, you little shit, so get moving!" Yoshio commanded, irritated with Marenoshin's lack of confidence. _"I'll have to work on that later,"_ he decided.

Suddenly, a wave of Spiritual Pressure weighed down on multiple people - a waste to professional Soul Reapers in the room - and moved with its zealous user. As it approached Yoshio, he looked over to it.

"Shit!" he shouted before the blade of Kettei landed nearby, shattering some of the tiled floor beneath them.

"COM'ERE, TOYOTO!" smiled a certain Kurofuchi who had grown tired of waiting in the back and commanding his troops - several of which had been knocked to the floor from the brutal stampede of one. "TIME TO _DIE_!"

Unfortunately, Zabrowski-sensei had decided _die_ would be the term to use once a student was booted from a game due to a defeat, and Toyoto honestly couldn't tell whether Kurofuchi was using it in its game term or its literal term, what with all the killing intent being displayed in the weight of Spiritual Pressure from him.

Kaito - almost against game rules - came to Yoshio's aid, in a sort of habitual way. The two captains parried the attacks with either the use of his body or the use of Kidō, effectively barring the Zanjutsu captain away.

The other students cleared a path and helped each other off the floor, without team boundary, to watch the three scuffle again - as the previous weeks had proven to be rather eventful and exciting.

Kurofuchi was thrust back but recovered in a backflip, several meters from them. The two turned to each other after realizing it was a game and sent a retreating attack against each other.

"Bakudō #21: Senkienton!"

An explosion of red smoke filled the room as Kaito fell back, which caught Yoshio off-guard, causing his own attack to become null and his retreat all the more needed.

After the three had separated equally from one another, they quickly took their battle stances and waited for the other to attack.

Kaito's smoke bomb from earlier lingered, causing his form to be obscured enough for Yoshio and Hiruyaami to be wary of, their suspicions not unfounded as he charged Yoshio.

Hiruyaami, waiting for such an open opportunity, sprinted forward towards the back of Kaito, who had thrown a tendril-like Bakudō - Hainawa, if Yoshio remembered correctly - after Yoshio in an attempt to either whip or bind him.

Yoshio dodged out of the way, forcing Kaito to quickly spin around and meet Hiruyaami in battle, eighth Bakudō Seki wrapping around his forearm to act as a shield against Kettei, allowing Yoshio to return, throwing a kick into the mixed attacks, forcing the two of them back.

Both Kaito and Hiruyaami, obstructed from each other because of Yoshio's body, charged the lone boy, who easily parried their punches and kicks.

Infuriated, the two of them resorted to their fighting specialties, a Zanpakutō and the red light of Hadōs engulfing him.

Yoshio retreated once he realized that their attack vectors and parameters went unchanged, allowing their attacks to flow into each other, though Kaito's Shakkahō blew up in his face due to incomplete concentration and the lack of an incantation and Hiruyaami was blasted away from the attack due to its force.

Though Yoshio was blown back aways, he was the only remaining captain still on his feet.

"That's match!" shouted Zabrowski-sensei, stepping down from his position up in the seats, looking down at the aforementioned match beneath him. "As you can all see, please practice your Kidō lest it literally blows up in your face," he spoke, earning some amusement from his students. "Now!" he accentuated with a clap of his hands, "You all should go ahead and cool off, get your stuff ready. If you want something from the vending machine out and around the corner, go ahead and follow Verdad. Food's on me," he said politely, and a few reinvigorated students jumped after the giggling Zanpakutō of his as she exited the room. The rest moved to their seats.

"In other news," Zabrowski continued, the rest of the students who had not left with Verdad slowly streaming into the seats, some straining to listen and others too tired to care any longer, "the annual Soul Games will be taking place in a few weeks, specifically in the middle of September. Sign up quickly if you intend to be a participant in the Games. As far as I know, several 2nd Tier Courts will be there - such as the 3 Sun Squads and the 4 Lion Squads. I'm unaware how many captains will sign up from our Court but I will be present - much like Kirio-taicho here," he waved towards her, before turning to her fully. "Speaking of which - anything to say, taicho?"

She made a face, in a thinking manner, before malforming her face into a little anger. "Lunaryu," she spoke simply, causing the boy in the stands to sit up in question. "You and I will have words next Hohō session," she spoke darkly, the atmosphere in the room dropping a few degrees. Even Zabrowski-sensei felt it.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Lunaryu squeaked.

"Now," Zabrowski enunciated, a single clap causing multiple people to sit up straight instantaneously, "we have a few minutes in class left. Who here is capable of proper thought process at the moment?"

Multiple students groaned in disagreement.

"Alright, rest period," Zabrowski-sensei stated dully, almost as if he was a little disappointed, "Anything you need, Kirio-taicho?"

She sighed, nodding her head no, before stepping out. He breathed out in relief before setting towards his desk. In mere curiosity, Kaito made the strength to get up and head over to Zabrowski-sensei's desk. He snuck to it, but - as per usual - he-

"Yes, Sarizawa-kun?"

-was caught.

"I've been-well, _many_ of us have been wondering, sir," he began, before his sensei turned towards him to indicate his full attention, "uh..." he stuttered, the lieutenant raising a brow. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Permission granted."

Suddenly, Kaito was informal. "We've been wondering how you made lieutenant with that monster of a woman, Shihōin...hime..."

The teacher burst out into laughter, causing a few students including Kaito to chuckle a little with their own little theories - bets mostly.

He sighed after a moment to calm his laughter and began with a smile, "Well, it all began in 1803," he started - his history students simply realized he may go into a little detail. "Back then, well, things were different. Less Soul Reaper intervention in our schools caused, well-" he waved his hand in emphasis for something lowly "-our quality in Soul Reapers to decline, so I started organizing other students in an attempt to bring this to the attention of some higher ups - that we needed to learn from those with experience."

He stood up, stepping around his desk as he picked up a piece of chalk, beginning to write on the green board. "In lieu of captains and lieutenants, several nobles were in command of the learning structure," he began, drawing nearly perfect boxes over the few bullet points near the school, illustrating the system from nearly fifty years ago. "They had literally no experience in the field of Soul Reapers and had no combat experience, forcing the Gotei 13 to rely on themselves to teach them combat ability and how to communicate with their Zanpakutō. Many captains," he continued, drawing a separate system showing what appeared to be the 13 Court Guardian Squadrons, "were also against this, but decided it was beneath them and continued their duties.

"4 years later, I graduate from the academy early and several captains, impressed with my effort in the school, came together to decide which division I would graduate to. It was decided in that meeting that I would chose my own division due to my own adamance.

"I chose 2nd Division since Shihōin-taicho had been the current go-to for her division despite her brother being the captain at that time. I was also," he let out a breath and very dully said, " _drunk_ ," which caused some laughter, "and I made a bet with Shihōin-taicho that I would eventually make her mine." More laughter, and his dull words continued. "For future reference, I don't recommend this, because she is winning this bet."

When the hilarity subsided, his mood dampened, "After mysterious circumstances," he lifted his chalk towards the 2nd Division captain box which said _'Yūshirō_ , _'_ "her brother went missing and she has been forced to take the seat of captaincy for the past 13 years." He crossed out the box and wrote 'Yoruichi.'

"After some years, I slowly ascended in Shihōin-taicho's division, slowly coming to terms with the fact that she wasn't as talented with captaincy as her brother was, but she was proficient in Hakuda, so Central 46 decided to keep her as the captain of that division and I generally refused anymore promotions and squad changes after I earned lieutenancy.

"I became a 1st Sgt. in '28 and jumped up to lieutenant in '38 due to a fiasco within that ten years," he finished, drawing a line up from a _3_ to a _2_. "After a few years, I was given a teaching position here in '41 - I taught calligraphy and Language studies for 5 years, then I taught history for two, Ethics for two - got booted for making insults towards Central 46 - and then I was assigned History and Strategy for this year." He turned around, meeting the gazes of his students, especially Kaito's. "And that's how I've become lieutenant to that _monster of a woman_ ," he smiled, and Kaito chuckled.

The bell rung.

He clapped his hands together. "Take care, students! We'll take notes on Asia Sector's past captains tomorrow!"

Yoshio and Kaito were among many of the students to Flash Step out of the room. They ran through the hallways with their bags over their shoulders, which were filled with their notes and other Academy-related items. As they sprinted through the hallways back outside and towards their barrack, Kaito asked Yoshio, "Will you sign up for the Games?"

"Nah," Yoshio replied. "Not really wanting to advertise my Flash Shikai," he said. Kyō had told him about the term _Flash_ referring to an incomplete version of a release. She gave him a Flash Shikai to deal with Kurofuchi due to his inability to Flash Step on his own. "You?"

"Totally!" he shouted. "I'm going to wipe the students from the 2nd and 3rd Tier Courts off the Games!"

Yoshio smiled. "You do that."

* * *

 **-= *7:00 PM - Monday, 25 August, 1851* =-**

 **-= *Yoshio and Kaito's Dorm Room* =-**

* * *

After a few hours of studying and note taking from their books, Kaito swiftly jumped up and landed safely on his bed to take a nap, a long, hearty sigh escaping his lips in relief.

Yoshio spun in his chair to look up at his friend and smiled. "That tired after just a few hours?" he asked teasingly. "I know we've been roommates for a while, but this is an all time low of endurance for you, Kidō-slinger."

"Endurance really isn't my forte," shot back Kaito in retaliation, rolling over to look down at Yoshio. "If anything, you're a work obsessed freak," he chuckled.

Yoshio rolled his eyes. "I've-no, _we've_ got things to prepare for."

"150 years from now," Kaito added.

" _And_ ," continued Yoshio obnoxiously, rolling his eyes again, "we could use all of that time to allocate our strength."

Yoshio and Kaito stared at each other for a while, trying to will the other to their side. Unfortunately for Kaito, Yoshio was spot on with endurance.

Kaito sighed in annoyance, folding, "Fine," he huffed, getting off his bunk, "Lemme get Māmeido and we can spar."

Yoshio, smiling in victory, simply stood up as well to follow Kaito to their personal lockers. "Your world or mine?"

"I don't think you want to drown again," Kaito said, then offhandedly adding, "you took that first Hadō terribly."

"Whatever," Yoshio sighed, pulling out Kyō.

After a few minutes of clearing the floor of papers and other items, they sat cross-legged facing towards each other and Kaito shut his eyes. Yoshio reached forward and placed his finger on the bridge of Kaito's eyes and shutting his own.

"Unenumerated Custom Kidō of Jacob Kauffman: Forced Jinzen."

A small tidbit of electricity rushed into Kaito's head and the two of them opened their eyes to find themselves standing on a large, glass pane. They had decided to use Yoshio's inner world due to the nearly indestructible floor and gravity not playing a part in drowning one of them, as the sky was instead where the water resided.

Nearby, Kyō opened her eyes while water tanning - as she had dubbed it - on what appeared to be a lawn chair in a skimpy swimsuit. After registering the fact that the two Zanpakutō wielders were now staring at her, she yelped loudly and fell out of her chair, overturning the fragile wooden piece of furniture on top of her.

Yoshio and Kaito began to laugh loudly, only to hear another voice join with them.

"What am I missing?!" called the female voice.

Kaito sputtered, attempting to point at Kyō without guffawing extremely hard. Māmeido simply looked over at Kyō struggling to regain her bearings before laughing with the wielders. A fifth voice joined them.

 **"What the hell is going on?!"** Hōgy shouted. If he had a body, everyone would have seen the Transcendent Relic roughing up the back of his head in order to wake more fully.

"Kyō fell out of her lawn chair!" Yoshio replied, before laughing again.

"Sh-shut up, Yoshio-chan!" she sputtered, red faced with embarrassment. A drink that appeared to be lemonade with a slice of lemon still on the rim of the glass cup was spilled, so when she finally stood, she slipped over the tonic-like drink and landed on her rear.

Yoshio, Kaito, Hōgy and Māmeido continued to laugh at the woman who angrily stood.

"You four wanted to practice?" she asked with a menacing voice.

The laughter stopped.

She smiled creepily. "Here's your practice."

* * *

 **-= *7:27 PM - Monday, 25 August, 1851* =-**

* * *

Yoshio deflected a slash from Māmeido as he countered, throwing his blade in her direction. She parried and shoved him back with a single hand, a smirk on her face as she sent him backwards and into Kaito's back, who was shoved into Yoshio at the same time. They both grunted from the pain and the irritation of both Zanpakutō on either side of them.

Hōgyoku instead floated off on the side, occasionally making harmless blasts explode out of him. The four of them were immediately reinvigorated as the same electricity pulsed around their midsections, empowering them.

As the two Zanpakutōs charged at them, the two shared a look and nodded before quickly switching sides. Both Zanpakutō, visibly surprised, were unable to accurately dodge and parry, allowing themselves to be cornered by their respective Soul Reaper wielders.

"Your tactics are getting better, Yoshio-chan," Kyō complimented, nary a smile on her face as she concentrated, "to be able to communicate only with a nod."

"We've been preparing it for a while, Kyō," he smirked, throwing her back with a horizontal slash that her vertical guard didn't do much against.

"Strategy, then," she amended, Flash Stepping to his side. He quickly switched hands with his sword and deftly blocked her strike, throwing it behind him as he threw forward his right palm in a palm heel strike.

"Hadō #1: Sho."

A blast of Kidō threw her back aways, but her experience allowed her to flow with the attack and flip back. Her grace caught too much of his attention and he wasn't fully ready when she Flash Stepped behind him and tripped him, before throwing him into Kaito. Kaito, perturbed by the sudden attack, found himself battling Kyōka Suigetsu again, as his own Zanpakutō fought Yoshio, who had recently regained his bearings.

"Not bad, trying to get us back with the one of you we belong to," Māmeido smiled, giggling at the now irritated Yoshio.

The two Zanpakutō stood between the two wielders, ready to burst in. Another burst from Hōgy, however, caught the two unaware when Yoshio and Kaito charged at them, making the most of the newly acquired rejuvenation and attacking their Zanpakutō.

However, Kyō shared a look with Māmeido, and her eyes dilated for a moment and nodded back.

Yoshio noted this, but decided not to comment. Didn't want Kaito getting antsy - plus, not all of the information on that subject was with him yet.

When the two reached their weapons, they clashed hard, straining their arms as they pushed on one another. Over a short period of time, they spun around in midair as they switched position. Māmeido and Kyō quickly backed into each other and, without touching, spun around one another and looked down at their wielders.

For a brief moment, Yoshio saw clouded eyes holding nothing but darkness and a chill ran over him after it disappeared. Her smile returned. "What's wrong, Yoshio-chan?" she asked playfully, leaning in and pushing him back a little. A clash was heard faintly behind her, but he focused on her eyes. "Cat got your tongue?"

Yoshio narrowed his eyes, confusing her for a moment, and then replied with, "End match. I want to talk with you and Hōgy."

She tilted her head in wonder before nodding, turning over to Māmeido and nodding to her. The two Zanpakutō retreated.

"What's up, Yosh?" Kaito asked.

"Get out - you and your Zanpakutō," Yoshio said curtly. "I need to talk with Kyōka Suigetsu and Hōgyoku." The two mentioned stiffened - Yoshio _never_ used their full names. They wanted to know what happened.

"Um, alright," Kaito said hesitantly, before leaving Yoshio's mindscape - Māmeido following with.

"What's wrong, Yoshio?" asked Kyōka with bated breath, confused.

"What was that glare?"

She tilted her head. "What glare?"

He sighed stiffly. "I meant the one during our fight - right before I decided to end it," he specified. "I want to know why you glared at me, like you were about to cut me into ribbons before it faded away."

Her eyes widened just a little, surprised he caught her, then looked away. "It's...it's because of who I am..."

Yoshio's hostility turned to mild irritation, mostly curiosity. "Who you are?"

She turned back to him. "I was once apart of Eisenwalde," she continued. "I was half of what made up Eisenwalde - cold, cunning...ruthlessness.

"I wasn't particularly happy with his newfound taste in battle," she went on, turning away again, "Head on, honorable battles weren't his thing anymore. Perhaps he was a little better off with espionage and forgery - using his enemies' friends against them; the way he did to Kauffman, by blaming everything on him, using me to get him off his tracks."

She turned to look at him. "You don't look your wielder in the eyes and suddenly tell them you're against them, that you're against their tastes, or their wants, or their needs." Her voice began to crack. "You don't do that. You are their other half. Zanpakutō and wielder are created to be the same." She huffed. "We are two heads of the same coin," she said. "We act the same. Actually - I acted different compared to the current Eisenwalde for two reasons. One, I preferred the old ways we acted together - fun, playful, and carefree. And two," she looked away, "because I rejected what he- _we_ had become."

"So..." Yoshio attempted, gaining her attention, "you wanted to save him?"

She nodded. "It was too late by the time I decided I wanted to bring him back," her eyes narrowed, "he had already gone too far off the track and...and I decided to run away...like a coward."

He stepped up to her, taking a hand in his and directing her head towards him with his other hand. Her eyes were empty. "You're not a coward." No, he refused to believe her on that. "Inside, you wanted to change things - to make things right. That shows good in your heart." He pointed to her chest and poked her twice where her heart was. Her eyes had life returning to her as they widened. "Hōgyoku here," he pointed to him, and he perked up, "despite _everything_ Eisenwalde made him do, here he is, rejecting his belief. Despite everything he made _you_ do," he waved his hand in front of her, "you still want to make everything right again. It's honorable and I encourage you to be as individual as possible."

"Yoshio..." she breathed.

"Kyō," he replied, "you're not an object, you're not a slave, and you're not bound by me. Be free as you wish."

She smiled with tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

 **-= *7:45 PM - Monday, 25 August, 1851* =-**

* * *

"What happened?"

Yoshio sighed. He knew Kaito was able to detect the Spiritual Energy around his head converging around him and dispersing as he entered and exited Jinzen respectively, but to be interrogated immediately after it was going to give Yoshio a headache.

"It happened during the fight - you just didn't notice it," Yoshio vaguely answered, causing Kaito to huff in irritation.

"Well, I wanna know what it is," he countered.

Yoshio rolled his eyes. "If Māmeido did something different from what you're used to while she was fighting me, would I have noticed?"

"Um, no?" Kaito answered, though it was more of a question.

"No, you wouldn't," Yoshio confirmed. "You wouldn't have noticed a subtle change in Kyō even if it saved your life."

Kaito huffed. "Whatever."

After a few moments with Kaito reading a book in his bunk in his spare time and Yoshio writing on some canvas, Kaito sighed loudly and shut his book after doggy-earing the page, setting it down and turning over to look at Yoshio, changing the conversation. "Why do you always do that?"

"Huh?" Yoshio asked. Kaito pointed at his paper. "Oh, this?" He lifted the paper to reveal what appeared to be lines and several spots on the page, the pattern never repeating. "Eisenwalde used to do this in his spare time to help him subtly learn detection skills during combat." He set it down before standing up, stretching. After a groan of satisfaction from some popped bones, he sighed. "Zabrowski-sensei was talking about it in class last week. Eisenwalde learned it from his former teacher, former 7th Captain Kauffman of the 12 RKP," he informed his Kidō-slinging friend.

A snore.

Yoshio rolled his eyes. "Teaches me not to help with your studying," he chuckled before turning in for the night by blowing out the last candles.

* * *

 **-= *The Next Day* =-**

 **-= *9:43 AM - Tuesday, 26 August, 1851* =-**

 **-= *Yoshio's Third Period Class - Hakuda* =-**

* * *

"Alright, class!" shouted Yoruichi as the class finally quieted down. "Let's get started."

Shihōin...hime was the sort of person you might find in a friend. Not exactly of the teaching kind, but one who bound her time to near full horse-play and was rarely ever staid. The kind of woman that you respected and in return was, well, more or less exchanged an equal if less respect. She had little boundary, and as a noble she could get away with that.

"Positions!"

She was quick to the moment but less of a strategist than her lieutenant, Zabrowski-sensei, was. She was quick on the ball for moments of battles - if the rumours from her personal squadron's operations were to be believed - but never one to think ahead.

The students quickly moved from their clusters of groupings and set themselves in a large, forty by forty square across the floor, standing tall, shoulders back, hands at their sides, and chin up after the command was given. As a Hakuda class, they were meant to be in a particular order with large spaces between each other - this class was forced to have 2 meters between each student with the allotted space of the classroom walls - in order to have enough space for the moves they will pull, and any possible amount of spiritual waves that are residual from their spiritual particles aiding their attacks, so they didn't throw someone away.

"Arc One!"

As one, the sound of "HAH!" echoed through the room, the group threw their first punches of the day, left fists from previously upturned fists that turned over during the throw to create enough torque for a powerful attack blowing forward. A few students, excluding Yoshio, managed to splay out spiritual waves from the attack. Yoshio cursed.

"Arc Two!"

"Hah!" Left fist back, right fist up to their left before quickly being brought down - inversely, a right legged kick used the momentum from the right fist to be thrown, throwing out spiritual waves. Yoshio managed to throw one up. Together, the class held their legs up before the next command. Some struggled, legs shaking, and two or three put their leg down for a moment. Shihōin-hime gladly did not attack or discipline them - in her mind, both were the same thing.

"Arc Three!"

"Hah!" Right leg dropped (no one commented on the sighs of relief), they straightened out that leg and bent their left, turning their bodies to the left and throwing an elbow attack in the direction of their right leg, placing them in a stance.

"Arc Four!"

Yoshio had to admit, while the group slowly learned the first few forms together at the beginning of the year, it was a tiring and boring experience. Each move was explained by Shihōin-hime in an attempt to get the students to understand it. A few did, but Yoshio wasn't one of them - he had to consult Kyō for that, and Kyō was much better at explanation. Though, with the fear brought on by the dark-skinned woman, nobody had the guts to tell her that she was terrible at teaching. Hopefully, it would get better with time, or Yoshio would have to wonder how this Kurosaki Ichigo a hundred and fifty years in the future could have learned _anything_ from her.

"Arc Five!"

Yoshio threw the next attack, luckily throwing out a few waves. Shihōin-hime may have been terrible with teaching, but her memory excelled, and the more waves they were able to produce, the higher the grade given to them for that day.

"Arc Six!"

This late in the year, Yoshio began to think more on the next year's sessions that he would be undertaking. As he and Kaito were in different classes of Soul Reaper types, they wouldn't see each other for the most part of the days in the next year. Luckily, the next years did not require a full ten classes, and instead they had to be there until afternoon at the very least amount of time. Yoshio, being a Hakuda aspirant, has to take classes with Shihōin-hime - also, with his more...appalling moments in strategy class, he had to make up for it next year. Kaito, being a Kidō aspirant, has to take classes with Ushōda-sensei and others.

"Arc Seven!"

Yoshio sighed in between arcs. With several forms like Arc, Bear, Sun, and Lion, he was highly suspicious there was a _Guardian_ one as well, if the rumors are to believed. Rumors being of each form resembles a court of Soul Society Asia Sector. As the official First Court of this sector, the 13 Court Guardian Squadrons not only dealt with the larger operations, but also regulated the Second Courts - such as the 4 Lion Squads, 3 Sun Squads, 7 Arc Squads, and the 10 Bear Squads.

"Arc Eight!"

"Hah!" Yoshio took the head of the invisible assailant he had to envision (he imagined it was Kurofuchi) and slammed it into his kneecap, which he kept levitating off the floor glued to his hand. With such a blatant move, Yoshio doubted he'd ever be able to execute it without his victim being of someone who wasn't a Soul Reaper. After all, these were the basics of the basics for every Soul Reaper.

"Arc Nine!"

Yoshio decided he may as well have been in the middle of a war with another Society as none of the Hakuda he had learned so far had anything to do with restraining a powerful Hollow enough to purify it or anything even _resembling_ something not concerning a counterattack against an intelligent and skilled Hakuda user. If he had any suspicion then without the help of the knowledge given to him by Kyō and Hōgy, he may have just believed that. Then again, nothing he ever believed before had anything to do with this.

"Arc Ten!"

He was a new man now.

* * *

 **-= *2:01 PM - Tuesday, 26 August, 1851* =-**

 **-= *Yoshio's Seventh Period Class - Sciences* =-**

* * *

"Now, as warm-up has ended," Kirio-sensei spoke, the ruffling of moving items such as papers and bags moving about as the students messed with them in an attempt to remove from or place back in their bags ending, "we shall now speak of Flash Step. A majority of us have already been made aware of these - such as my top ten Hōho students," she waved her hand across the ten on the lowest row. Evan Lunaryu was the furthest on her right.

Kirio-sensei was a motherly figure to a majority of the students - and more specifically (lest she hit you for asking, I shall explain it to you:) it was Sarugaki Hiyori, a short, hot/blonde-headed girl who sat as the lowest ranked of the top ten Hōho students. Most students believed she did not deserve the position as she had more of a talent in brawling than actual speed. Her mouth was one to be washed by God-knows-how-much soap, and her scowl was on par with an irritated Kurofuchi. In fact, the two were being shipped by the entire cla-

"Flash Step can be in multiple ways regarded as one of the few speed techniques a Hōho expert could hold on to, but there are more advanced versions of it - versions we will not speak of today.

"Instead, we will speak of the most basic of movement techniques - Flash Step - the ability where you place spiritual particles of your own energy in another location; and another, and another, and another."

With each reiteration, she drew dots on the board. "This is one Step," she explained, "each dot is a Flash - hence its name." She drew lines between each of the dots. "In a Flash, multiple steps can help you get from one location to the next. Be careful," she warned playfully with a hint of singsong in her voice, "Each Flash moves you in a single line without any derivatives, so if you hit a wall, it's not my fault~"

A few students sweat dropped at that. With such a hearty woman, one had to wonder what the woman had to eat, as several days had come in when she had seemed a little more than what she was previously. Kaito showed no standstills in his attempts to draw her. If anything was to believed, his Zanpakutō showed no quarrel with the weighted sensei. Yoshio wasn't one to judge, but he still counted it as strange.

After writing some information down on the board, she turned around to regard Kaito who had risen up his hand for a question. "Nice of you to participate, Sarizawa-chan."

Kaito had the audacity to blush.

"I was wondering if it was possible to bend these paths," he said.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "That theory is known as _evasive_ Flash Steps, which I don't believe in," she replied. She drew down the diagram on the board. Several dots were drown as well as some squares, which everyone believed to be obstacles if the lines behind them indicated anything concerning these obstacles to be moving. She drew lines around the square in the way but still ended on the dots. "I'm impossible to change your trajectory during Flashes of a Step - at least, it's never been proven to me. Though, Zabrowski-fukutaichō and some upstart fifth squad member tend to disagree with me.

 _'Evasive_ _flash steps_ are _possible, by the way,'_ interrupted Kyō, yawning.

 _"Was Eisenwalde capable of it?"_ Yoshio asked.

 _'Yes,'_ Kyō replied. _'In fact, his former teacher, Kauffman-sama, taught him himself, though he said he would on behalf of Sōusa's former captain, Senshumaru Shutara - she's a Royal Division Commander now: 003, if I remember correctly,'_ she recalled offhandedly.

 _"Sama?"_ he asked suspiciously, eyebrow raising as he penned down some more of the lecture Kirio-sensei spit out.

He could almost _feel_ the blush in his head. _'He_ was _a very handsome man.'_

 _"More so than Eisenwalde?"_

 _'It's weird to think about animaphilia, Yoshio,'_ she reprimanded without losing a beat.

 _"And there goes my chances to tease you."_

 _'Like I'd have it your way,'_ she giggled.

* * *

 **-= *4:26 PM - Tuesday, 26 August, 1851* =-**

* * *

Muguruma-sensei was the kind of man you never crossed - no matter the reasoning. Well, Kyō reasoned that this commonly accepted rule about Muguruma only counted if you were weaker than him. Yoshio wholeheartedly agreed, especially after her use of an affectionate suffix - _Kensei-kun_ , to be specific.

Soul Reaper ethics, according to Zabrowski-sensei in History class, seemed to have transformed ever since the teaching positions were taken over by actual members of the 13 Court Guardian Squadrons. The Nobles seemed to have twisted multiple moralities that still plague the 13 Gotei today - and, luckily, the last decade of generations were actually taught the correct ethics.

Muguruma-sensei may have been a little strict and almost a pain in the ass about the rules, but he certainly got them right. While he grades his tests true, he does go over the majorly wrong answers in order to make sure the students understood the material correctly. According to him, the Nobles never made sure whether or not their teaching actually got to the aspiring Soul Reapers' heads.

Muguruma was currently writing on the board when Kyō echoed in his head.

She yawned. _'What's goin' on, Yoshio?'_ she asked.

He continued to write down notes that his current teacher was writing on the board. _"SR Ethics,"_ he replied, and she added a mental yawn to his mind. She called what he received _emojis_ but never elaborated on what they were.

 _'Ah,'_ she hummed in acknowledgement. _'Your grades_ have _improved,'_ she added.

 _"No thanks to you,"_ Yoshio accused, _"You haven't helped me at all with this."_

 _'Why, exactly, is it_ my _fault that you can't do this?'_ she wondered, almost viciously at the accusal.

 _"You were paired with one of the greatest strategists in the Afterlife!"_ he replied, _"You_ must _have some way to memorize this easier!"_

She huffed. _'Fine, I'll teach you it tonight - but this is only for academics until you graduate!'_

 _"Agreed,"_ Yoshio thought as Muguruma-sensei spun around, riffing on the tangent of the first hundred Soul Reaper Ethics.

"Anyone here that can tell me what to do with a level 5 traitor or higher?" he scanned the room. His eyes landed on Yoshio.

"Kill on sight," Yoshio answered. Hand-raising was _out_ of Muguruma-sensei's rules.

"Correct," he nodded, turning somewhere else.

Kaito grumbled in his seat, something about shutting up. It appeared that Māmeido had found herself a pastime - distracting her wielder from class. He made a mental note to change that.

Yoshio sighed. From learning Physics, Hollow anatomy, Hakuda, Kidō, Soul History, Maths, Science, Zanjutsu, Soul Reaper ethics, and Strategy, Yoshio had a lot on his plate to think about for the next few years. With Kaito in tow, much more was to be thought about concerning the Soul Games. A lot goes into them, and with it coming up in less than a month, he had to prepare for it.

One didn't spectate in normal Soul Reaper or Academy attire, no. Everyone wore a type of kimono or kosodes - or even something more flashy than that if they were a noble. Yoshio had to go shopping.

He also had a feeling he wasn't going to like it one bit.

* * *

 **-= *End of Chapter 6: Potential Specialties* =-**

* * *

PHEW! Okay! That's that chapter!

I'd also like to say that I'm putting a lot of hiatuses out here, but that is mostly because I want to focus on _Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu!_ as it has a lot of planning already put into it. I _do_ have plans in for _La Espada de Sacrificia_ and a little of _Kitten Tail (REMADE)_ , but this one is taking precedence because this took a _lot_ of planning, if the different alternate universes in the _**Crossover(s):**_ section has anything to say about it.

I promise to stay as much to the material given to me by the anime and the future manga for the Thousand Year Blood War arc that I haven't read yet will be in here. There will be non-canon arcs in here, by the way - just in the 1900s.

I'd also like to say one more thing concerning the history that I will be going over - there is going to be a lot of sensitive material going in here and I _promise_ to find the least biased material I can find. If anyone can spare a link to me in a PM or something for me to look over, I'll check it out. There will be a lot of manipulations by our characters which creates the events in real life - to keep the historical event relevant to the story.

Now, onto theomake!

* * *

 **-= *Omake #4: Yoshio's Journey to the First* =-**

 **-= *Part #1: "The Forties"* =-**

* * *

Transport.

The light clopping of horse hooves echoed over the dirt and mud below, the wooden wheels wobbling and adding to the atmosphere within the hooded cart he sat in. He felt a pity for the man driving them for allowing Kyōka to go on ahead and trick the man into thinking he was some kind of noble with a lot of money. He felt he was a little behind morals in that area.

 _'For the last time, Yoshio-chan,'_ she seemed to repeat with a hint of exhaustion, _'It's fine! I'm not doing anything_ too _bad other than swindling his services for a bit. I'm even going to make him forget this happened after sending him back to the 51st District!'_

The previous districts - 53rd to the 48th, to be specific - had been a major, while smooth, transition between the condition of the people. Going towards the origin of this twisted circle of literal death had given him much insight to the lives of the people here. In the sixties, one could barely afford a home without having dealt with the mafia in the area or having been a servant of the viceroys of that specific areas. There were some little skirmishes and battles between viceroys in power. Kyō had told him that while the First Court, the court he was going towards, regulated smaller, lower tiered courts but did nothing about the civilizations surrounding them. Little civil wars erupted all around the Court of Pure Souls, but with none of them united against the Soul Reapers and instead each others, the Courts could give less of a damn.

It disgusted him a little, and Kyō had recently shared her distaste in the Soul Society's treatment of its surrounding inhabitants. Few Soul Reapers actually regulated anything in the region unless they were in certain divisions - specifically the 2nd, 6th, and 9th - and instead gambled with the high ranking Districtors and ignored the lower ranked ones.

She admitted that this is what fueled Eisenwalde's ire for the Soul Societies. First his wife, then as he ventured out deeper in the outskirts of the Soul Society Sectors, he found poverty and twisted fates left to kill each other for land, money, and power. With that thought in mind that swirled negative emotions in his chest, he sent out for a new life in Soul Society Asia Sector where he would again become a captain, reduce the opposition and those that he found unworthy of their position, and then begin his betrayal, destroying the Soul Societies, ripping a hole into the Royal Dimension, and killing the Soul King himself. Becoming said King, he would create a better system and save countless people.

At first his actions were noble, Kyōka noted, before his apparent blood lust began to seep through as he killed countless nobles, and slowly forgot about the masses he had originally sought to protect. He was hellbent on seeing his revenge on the Soul King done and completed that he completely forgot about the people he had originally been doing it for. He figured that once he was King, he'd sort out the saving then rather than now.

However, Yoshio reigned in his thoughts as he looked out through the window of the cart, watching the people go by, almost aimlessly. Some looked at him in contempt before he threw his head away from the window in an attempt to look away from them. He was horrified with their negativity towards those with money to escape. As someone in the back of a carriage, he could go between viceroy territories without being stopped, unless the viceroy was an asshole.

This was one of those areas.

"Halt!" called someone, and the metal on metal shriek of blades being whipped out of sheaths caught his attention. "Get out here, Noble! We want your shit!"

Yoshio sighed.

 _'I'll deal with them, Yoshio,'_ Kyō said. _'Until you get to the academy, I think it's fair for me to deal with the combatant opposition towards your potential,'_ she persuaded before he could open his mouth to protest.

 _"Oh, fine,"_ he huffed. _"Just be careful. You're my only chance to a better life and the only one to ever really care about me."_ "Materialize, Kyōka Suigetsu."

With the command, she fully manifested before him, standing up in the cart. She opened the door and stepped out of it. For a few moments, all he heard was muffled voices after she shut the carriage door. Yoshio kept his gaze away from the windows as sounds of screaming was heard, and he sighed in acceptance as she stepped back in.

"What?" she asked. A little blood stained on the overcoat she wore.

"Nothing," he sighed. "Dematerialize, Kyōka Suigetsu."

Ever the masterful at the art of psychology she knew he needed space by the flat monotone of his voice in his answer and command. She quieted down for just that. The - brainwashed, if he was being honest with himself - driver kept going, humming a useless tune that did little to belittle his nerves, which had wrestled itself into a Gordian knot of madness, and even Kyōka herself would be unable to slice it in half, much like she did to those men who just needed a living.

Despite the assholes in his old group, he understood just what they did in order to survive.

* * *

 **-= *End Omake #4, Part 1: The Forties* =-**

* * *

A little weaker than my usually full stories, but I couldn't really find much to go on other than his thoughts. The Thirties might have a little more to it, but I'm not putting them consecutive chapters.

Now, onto comments!

* * *

 _ **Comments:**_

* * *

 **Well-Intentioned Anti-Villain:** "I don't mind multiple OC but the only complaint I have is the name. As far as I knew, I never saw English names in SS before. Only Rose, but that's his nickname, not his birth name.

"I'm not sure about the timeline yet, but if this is truly the past, I don't think SW existed in his time just yet. Not to mention it was unlikely that KS ever saw the movie before. Aizen's not that kind of guy.

"Lastly, the personality of both KS and HGK considered who was their master I don't think their personality fits them at all. They are too childish and girly for my liking.

"I'm sorry if you felt insulted in any way. This's just my opinion."

 **Reply:** Assuming your first abbreviation _SS_ means _Senshumaru Shutara_ , I have no idea what you mean. I know Rose is only his nickname.

"Assuming _SW_ means _Star Wars_ , I know it didn't exist in that time. Also, the timeline she's talking about would be my _Alternate Timeline AU_ , this story would take place in the third, the original anime/manga taking place in the first - the one where Aizen was talked into watching movies in the World of the Living where Gin managed to use peer pressure (via Unohana) for a Soul Reaper outing was the second timeline. Kyōka was able to watch it, and, therefore, have her little joke in the matter.

"I do explain in this chapter why Kyōka acts the way she does and you can see it is a good reason (in my eyes, anyway), however, I will be withholding information about the reason by the Hōgyoku's behavior for a later chapter, as it's kind of a reveal that's already been said, though I'm sure nobody caught it~

"I don't feel insulted, I do feel like you gave me a lot to think about when it came to these things (which were _actual discrepancies you brought my attention to_ and I have addressed them in this chapter!). But, please tell me what that first paragraph is about _without_ theabbreviations, because I've lost track."

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


End file.
